


nothing can pull me away from your embrace (i'm not going anywhere)

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri Needs A Hug, Ahri is a gumiho, Akali Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Ahri has been in love with Akali for almost as long as they have known each other, and Akali loves her just as much. So the most obvious for two people who know that their love is not unrequited happens, and they get together. But some time later, when such relationship has been affected by traumatic events from Ahri's past for months, and Akali's own insecurities come to surface, will they be able to fight for that love?A five-chapters story about how Ahri and Akali got together, and how they almost fell apart.
Relationships: Ahri & Akali & Evelynn & Kai'Sa, Ahri & Shen (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Akali & Shen (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (mentioned), Evelynn/Kaisa (mentioned)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. i would die or stay (for you right now)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo!!
> 
> Today I bring to you my very first NinjaFox fanfic! This couldn't be avoided after I read some fanfic on it and saw some fanart so... haha, yay! Another crackship for me to explore!
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this, please note that I have little contact with League of Legends content aside from K/DA and any mistakes regarding what might be related to the lore is on that.
> 
> With no futher due, let's gay!

To say that Akali was struggling would be an understatement.

Actually, it would be quite shocking to the people who only knew her stage persona. Whoever sees that confident rebel who raps her mind out, who lets the words in her mind slip out with so much ease, does not imagine that she is actually chill, and can be quite awkward at times. And surely, they would be wide eyed to see her struggle with the words to put in K/DA's newest song.

The song that would drop as hype for their first EP.

The song that, in case she fucked up, would probably blow things for the group.

Akali doesn't think that she  _ will _ fuck up. No, not in a way that it would disgrace them and taint their name forever. But what is expected from this song she was assigned to write is that it stays in people's minds for over two months. Is that it gets them to be constantly reminded that K/DA is in the area and that they will drop an album.

It must be bombastic, sharp, all fangs and claws that will leave a whisper of "K/DA is here" in people's brains. A whisper that lingers like a scar.

Ahri told her that the instrumental she created had that defiant and aggressive vibe. And it  _ did _ spark some ideas for the lyrics. She already has part of a chorus - that she will  _ certainly _ leave for Eve to sing because it fits perfectly. Both with her voice and with her attitude.

"Coming at you live, real real wild. Here to light it up, set the world on fire." Akali mutter-sings what she had already written down for the chorus. She stares at the sheet of paper that lies in her desk, narrowing her eyes at the graffiti stains in the white paper. Soon enough, from erasing multiple times, the paper would probably tear.

Akali is starting to get mad at this, not even the melody playing on a loop and in the highest volume being able to inspire her. She then groans and throws her body back against the chair, sliding down slightly as she closes her eyes.

"I'm known as a rebel. I  _ am _ a rebel," she mumbles. "And Ahri and the producer told us to write songs that portray us in the way we want to be portrayed," she continues voicing her thoughts to herself. "What do rebels do? What do we do? How do I  _ want _ to be portrayed? How  _ are _ we portrayed?"

She sits up again, pulling her chair forward to look better at her computer. Akali then opens Twitter, finding the group's official account fast. She clicks on a random picture - well, noy  _ totally random. _ As much as she tries convincing herself of that, she never looks at Ahri's photographs  _ randomly _ \- and looks through the comments. Akali smiles at the things their fans are saying, loving to see that even with K/DA vanishing after dropping POP/STARS, they still loved the group.

Then, she comes across a comment that she does not understand and that makes her quite curious. It is in a language that she assumes to be Portuguese from someone with Ahri as their profile picture, and she tilts her head at it.

**@ahriqween**

É A PATROA

Akali furrows her eyebrows and blinks a few times, laughing through her nose. Curious about the word, Akali opens a new tab and looks it up. She reads some definitions and translations, and from the looks of it, it seems like "patroa" means "boss", someone of high status. As a slang, it means a woman who has big dominance in many aspects, and not only social status and such. 

Akali also finds that Brazilians have been using it a lot on social media to refer to women who they admire. There is a meme of it and all, which goes with "é a cadela da patroa".

Apparently, it means calling themselves the "patroa's" little bitch.

It has Akali laughing at the comment. She shakes her head, thinking of how Ahri truly is _a_ _patroa._ Looking at other pictures, she sees a lot of Brazilian fans referring to all of them as "as patroas". It starts giving Akali some ideas as she thinks of the words equivalent to patroa that she had seen.

She writes them down on the same sheet of paper as before, and then reads them all over and over again, discarding some until there are two left. Boss and baddest.

Boss and baddest.

Boss.

Baddest.

_ Everyone _ uses "boss". Bitch boss is a thing. Boss Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas is a thing. Boss. Boss, boss, boss.

K/DA isn't a group that does what everyone does.

K/DA is a group of people that do things their way, a group that rose to the top by being unique. A group of women that are not scared to speak up their minds, who wouldn't just take shit from anyone and eat it up. Everyone knows who they are.

Everyone knows they're here to shake the industry.

Everyone knows that they not only would, but  _ will _ break the rules without a second thought.

Everyone knows that they're  _ the baddest. _

Inspired by that, and with a huge grin on her face, Akali circles the word "baddest", and then grabs another sheet of paper. She then starts writing, bobbing her head to the instrumental, smirking at the words that pour out. Soon enough - and after crossing and erasing some words - she has the intro and the chorus ready.

_ (Intro) (All) _

_ Baddest do, what the baddest do (hey) _

_ The baddest do (hey), we the baddest, ooh _

_ Baddest do, what the baddest do (hey) _

_ The baddest do (hey), we the baddest _

_ (Chorus) (Evelynn)  _

_ Coming at you live, real, real wild _

_ Here to light it up, set the world on fire _

_ Gonna break rules and hearts in twos _

_ 'Cause that's what the baddest do _

_ Never going back, nah, not that _

_ Diamonds on drip 'cause I came to make a splash _

_ Gonna break rules and hearts in twos _

_ 'Cause that's what the baddest do _

Akali looks at it, a satisfied smile on her face. She replays the instrumental, imagining the words fitting with the melody. She bites her lip and claps once, then raises her fists with a half whispered and half yelled "yes!"

She then widens her eyes when a new idea hits her after fitting the lyrics with the melody perfectly in her brain. The next part  _ must _ be a rap. And she's gonna deliver.

Akali writes the rap down with what comes to her mind, getting pumped as she comes up with new phrases in both Korean and English. She also laughs at some things, and whistles at others. It matches her persona  _ perfectly. _

When she's done with it, her wrist hurts and her breath is heavy. The effort was barely physical, but basically bouncing in her chair has beads of sweat rolling down her face. Suddenly, her study feels a bit too hot, and instead of turning the air conditioner on, she decides to take off her hoodie, staying only in her sports bra and sweatpants.

Then, Akali decides to grab the paper and get up, detaching her headphones from the computer and letting the instrumental fill the room. She turns the volume down a bit so she can hear her own voice over it when she starts trying the lyrics, but it's still a little over the  _ ideal _ for the time. It makes Akali feel thankful that Ahri had specified that her study should be built with soundproofing.

_ "That way," _ the leader had said to her with a smile,  _ "you will be able to do your music whenever you want without worrying about bothering people." _

Thinking of how thoughtful Ahri can be sends a  _ distracting warmth _ through her chest, but she decides to brush it off. Instead of overthinking about it  ~~ again ~~ , Akali starts to sing what she already has. She's no Ahri and no Evelynn, but for now, at least to try it out loud, she will do.

Too distracted singing, she does not notice as the door opens.

"Well, isn't that a nice singing voice?"

Akali jumps when she hears the voice coming from the door, feeling her body grow cold at being so startled. She puts her hand on her chest and turns to the door with wide eyes, trying to even her breathing. Seeing Ahri standing there, leaning against the doorframe with a small, tired smile. Her eyes are the warm golden colour of when she doesn't have the blue contact lenses on.

Ahri has an oversized shirt that she had stolen - in her words,  _ borrowed  _ \- from Akali the first time the two of them got to share a room while traveling. Akali did not know if she was wearing shorts or anything like that, but she was clearly going to sleep soon. The scent of her shampoo filled the air, evidence that Ahri had just showered. The white fur of her tail is also fluffy in the way it gets when Ahri uses the dryer on it.

The next thing Akali notices is how Ahri winces a bit when a particularly high part of the instrumental hits, her ears going flat against her head as the smirk she had - which Akali chose to ignore - drops a bit.

It breaks Akali from her trance as she rushes to the desk, almost tripping on herself as she does. She turns the volume down until it is at the volume that she knows that is most comfortable to Ahri. Not that she spends time observing, no.

Not at all.

"O-oh! Um, thanks. And sorry for the loud sound," Akali says, scratching the back of her neck, and not looking at Ahri. When the other woman doesn't respond, Akali looks at her, seeing that Ahri is  _ quite interested _ in her stomach.

Ahri doesn't seem to notice that Akali caught her staring - that, or she doesn't really care. She just keeps her gaze right where it is, a smirk taking her lips. Akali doesn't know if it was there or if she imagined it, but Ahri even  _ bites her lip. _

Flustered, Akali clears her throat.

That catches Ahri's attention, and she looks up at Akali's face. It is quite obvious that she is trying not to let her gaze drop again, though.

"Uh…" Akali starts. "Eyes up here?"

That makes Ahri laugh out loud as she enters the room completely and closes the door behind her. And she does that in a way that seems so  _ dangerous. _ It makes Akali avert her gaze, crossing her arms. She almost jumps when Ahri touches her arm.

The touch is too gentle, too sweet, too soft to have Akali thinking of  _ that. _

"Sorry, it's not anything that I haven't seen before, since we  _ did _ room together in a few travels, but it still caught me off guard," Ahri chuckles, and then pulls an extra chair that Akali keeps by her desk, sitting on it with criss crossed legs. "Also, when I made this room soundproof for you, I was expecting you to not overthink about making your music during the day. Not that you'd eventually pull two all nighters."

"Heh," Akali laughs, sitting on her own desk. "You know me. Should've seen it coming."

"I really should have," Ahri says, humming. They stay silent for a while, until Ahri breaks it once again. "Are you working on your song?"

"Yep," Akali nods.

"Have you got anywhere yet?"

"I have an intro, the chorus and a rap part. I was, uh… I was about to start fitting the rap with the instrumental when you entered."

"I see," Ahri nods. "May I help you with it?"

"Ah, you don't have to," Akali smiles at her. "I can tell that you were about to go to bed. You must be tired."

"I don't think that you got it, 'Kali," Ahri rests her elbows on her knees, putting her face between her hands, tilting her head. "I'm not going to bed unless I know that you're going to get some sleep. And I know that unless you've done everything you wanted to do for the day, you are not going to."

Akali just stares at Ahri.

"You did say it yourself.  _ I know you," _ Ahri smiles. "So, what do you say?"

"Yes, I… I would appreciate it if you helped me."

"Good girl," Ahri's smile grows. "What can I assist you with?"

"Well… just listen to me rap and tell me your thoughts, I guess?" Akali suggests, and then shrugs. "I didn't expect to have any company, so I don't really have anything in mind right now."

"That sounds good to me," Ahri nods. "Whose part was that, by the way?"

"Did you hear from the start?"

"Yeah."

"The intro is everyone's, I think. Then comes Evelynn's part."

"You gave her the chorus?" Ahri raises an eyebrow, and Akali shrugs.

"It fits her voice well. N-not that yours wouldn't fit too, you both have powerful voices. But when you consider the lyrics with the beat of the instrumental, it's a match."

"I see," Ahri nods with a smile. "God, I can already see her ego growing so much that it makes a barrier around her. If anyone or anything tries getting closer than three feet, I am willing to bet that they'll be thrown back by the magnetic field that will form.  _ Incredible." _

That takes a loud laugh from Akali, and she throws her head back.

"Sorry not sorry."

"Hm, I've been dealing with it for many years now," Ahri says nonchalantly. "And she deals with mine too, so. Yeah. We're even. But you had better give me a good part in this so my ego gets a chance, too. She may be a diva, but I am the queen."

"Oh, of course!" Akali exclaims with a smile. "I'm already thinking of a kinda concept, kinda lyric video for it. You'll get to shine more than with your voice,  _ my queen." _

"Oh, you flatter me," Ahri says. Then, she looks at Akali in a way that Akali doesn't think she has been looked at before. She doesn't know how to feel about it, or if she should feel as good as it is making her feel.

Thing is, she has had her hookups before. Hell, she and Evelynn had something going on for six months straight - well, they  _ do _ still get at it sometimes. To be looked at by Evelynn and having her undivided attention is like being chosen amongst many warriors. She makes you feel like you are in the rush after a fight and everything is adrenaline.

She is never the prey, but at times she likes being chased. Mostly, though, it is like being in the middle of a room as she circles you, deciding on which of the many ways that she could  _ desteoy you _ that she wants to use.

It is  _ great. _ Evelynn is, for sure, the greatest person she touched and who Akali allowed to be touched by.

Honestly, they only stopped doing that sort of stuff because Evelynn had other things to do, and so did Akali. And Akali knows that she's still attracted to Evelynn, and Evelynn still looks at her in a way that lets her know that, some time, those eyes will be burning her from above while Evelynn makes her  _ feel things. _

So it is not like Akali is inexperienced. No, she knows attraction, and she knows how it feels, and she knows how to make others and herself feel good. She knows what to do to have her lovers sighing in her mouth, shuddering under her touch, moaning for her.

She knows it all.

But she doesn't know the way Ahri looks at her. She doesn't know the gentle touches that linger without burning. She doesn't know the smiles that stay in her mind as promises of something more that not necessarily means that she will get laid. She doesn't know the hand that leads her to places that aren't a bed or a secluded area where she has to  _ keep quiet. _

Ahri looks at her like Akali is someone that not only put the stars in the sky, but who is also holding them up there. An Atlas of sorts. And Ahri's smiles are the Sun, her soft eyes make her irises look like honey under the dim light of Akali's study.

Akali is sure that Ahri thinks that she doesn't notice. And if she knows that Akali notices, she doesn't act on it. Akali is not sure why she wouldn't act, though. Ahri can get anyone she wants with a shining grin and a well put giggle.

"Well," Ahri says after a while of being stared at by Akali. The way she puts her hair behind one of her ears tells Akali that she made the other woman nervous. And Akali curses herself as the raw feelings that were in Ahri's eyes fade a bit as she puts on her mask of leadership and confidence and all the other things Akali admires about her. Things that go beyond what Ahri feels about her, and that still makes Akali's stomach flutter all the same. "Shall we get started?"

"Ah, yes! Of course!"

For the next two hours, the two of them brainstorm about ideas for Akali's rap. The amount of aggression, the tone, the speed… everything that, in Ahri's words, would make it  _ Akali's. _ Because, also in her words, everyone was going for solo songs, but Akali was the only one who wanted to have everyone singing with her. That had  _ requested it. _

"And while I do adore that idea," Ahri tells her, "this song is your moment to shine as much as you deserve to. We all get to shine in group songs, but this… this is  _ yours, _ 'Kali."

And she has this so very emotional tone in her voice because it is two in the morning and everyone gets emotional when it's that time of that night. Akali nods and smiles at her as she speaks. She tries smiling at Ahri so Ahri knows that she's an Atlas to her, too. So she knows that Akali admires her and that she hangs on to her every word and to her every gesture.

Ahri smiles back. And she blushes, and Akali knows then that Ahri knows that she  _ sees her. _

Then, Ahri yawns, and a small sound leaves her. It is almost a mewl, and Akali questions in her head if Ahri is, indeed, part fox, or if she is part cat. Instead of voicing the question, she just eyes Ahri with an amused, but also caring smile. Akali moves her chair until it is close to Ahri's, cupping the blonde's cheek and seeing her open her eyes a little in surprise.

And Ahri closes them again when Akali caresses her face with her hand, sighing contentedly and leaning into the touch. Her posture relaxes, denouncing that even in here, she was still holding herself up. That she was putting on the image of the "leader Ahri".

Akali knows that Ahri holds that fierce version of herself everywhere. She knows that Ahri has her claws and fangs bared all the time, but in such a  _ graceful way _ that one would only know the danger if they actually piss her off. She knows that even when Ahri is on break, she answers phone calls as though it is a normal work day. She keeps her phone on vibrate, Akali has noted, but she still picks up all the same.

Akali knows a lot. She knows more than anyone gives her credit for.

But Ahri doesn't seem to know that she doesn't have to put up that act with Akali. That she doesn't have to bare her claws and fangs gracefully - she can have them bared  _ raw. _ That if she's on break, and Akali goes to her about work, she can tell her to fuck off. And Akali won't mind.

Ahri doesn't seem to know that she can let her walls down when she's around Akali. That to Akali, she has nothing to prove.

Ahri denies that she's trying to prove something, but she  _ does _ have a point that she wants to state. There  _ is _ something she wants to establish. And that something is that she is not that cute little girl people tried making out of her when she was 18 or something.

She is trying to send a message to the world: I am strong. I am fierce. I am sharp. I am a leader. And I am coming for you.

And of course, she  _ is _ all of those things. But she doesn't have to be them  _ all the time. _ And sitting in Akali's study, allowing herself to have her body relax as her face is caressed is such a display of vulnerability. There is strength there, too, Akali believes. Strength in allowing someone else to take care of you.

Ahri is just as gorgeous now as she is when she walks around wearing confidence like it's a Prada piece and carrying fierce strength everywhere like it's a Louis Vuitton bag.

"Just how tired are you?" Akali mutters the question.

"Hmmm, I'm not the one who hasn't slept in two days," Ahri mumbles back.

"But how well have you been sleeping?" Akali retorts. "Not sleeping and having bad nights of sleep can have basically the same effects, y'know?"

"What's the source that supports that?"

"Um, do my twenty-two years of life count as a source?"

Ahri chuckles.

"Each body is a body, silly."

"You still haven't answered me," Akali pushes softly with her words. Her hand goes under Ahri's chin, tilting her head up and making her open up her eyes to look into Akali's. "How tired are you, Ahri? Be honest."

"...I'm really tired," she mutters, but Akali hears it. She doesn't ask Ahri to repeat, though some would press for a louder answer. Akali doesn't need that.

"I'm taking you to your room, then," Akali says, preparing to get up.

"No," Ahri's voice is firm, and she seems a little more awake now.

"No?" Akali quirks an eyebrow.

"No," she confirms. "I know that you wanna give the rap one more try. If I let you do it alone, you'll probably slip into trying to write more. And you'll get no sleep again."

"Ahri, you're barely awake."

"Well, I can think of something that'll make me feel more awake," Ahri mumbles.

"And what is it?" Akali furrows her eyebrows, confused. Ahri stares at her dead in the eyes, an intense but also gentle gaze. Akali tries figuring her out, but Ahri has become basically unreadable.

Ahri then moves her chair forward until it is practically glued to Akali's. And she leans forward, connecting their foreheads. Her eyes are closed, and her breath comes out slow and heavy. And all Akali can do is stare at her and feel like Ahri is the most beautiful person she has ever met.

At this moment, she is.

"Kiss me," Ahri requests, and Akali's breath hitches. When she sees Ahri's eyes open when she doesn't respond for a few seconds, Akali tries seeming as reassuring as possible.

She just needs to process that  _ Ahri _ asked something like that of her. Even though she knows that Ahri looks at her like she is a masterpiece, she still cannot believe that this is actually happening. And her mind does what it does best.

Overthink.

"It's the tiredness speaking," Akali voices the conclusion she draws from the thoughts craze in her brain, "isn't it?"

Ahri chuckles and shakes her head.

"No, Akali," Ahri responds. "I want you to kiss me. I have for a while now. The tiredness only gave me the courage to say it."

"Then can I…" Akali starts and puts her hands on Ahri's waist.

"Yes," is Ahri's answer, and Akali feels soft lips brush lightly against her own.

Akali closes the little distance there was between their mouths. Though she is the one to initiate it, Ahri is quick to take the lead. Moving her lips against Akali's, inviting her to kiss her more, changing the position of her face to kiss Akali better… all with such gentleness that Akali can't help but sigh. 

She touches Akali's back, but doesn't scratch. She just keeps her hands there, feeling Akali. Feeling her skin, her muscles, her warmth…

It doesn't feel sexual. Not even when Akali pulls Ahri to her lap. Not even when Ahri kisses up her jaw to her neck to her shoulder and then back to do it with the other side. Not even when Akali slips her hand under Ahri's shirt and gives Ahri a back rub that has her hugging Akali close. Has her with her head on Akali's shoulder as she sighs, allowing all the remaining tension to leave her.

It feels better than anything she's ever had.

"I thought your kiss would be more… I don't know," Akali starts, "rough and fierce and dominant. Not that I'm complaining, though."

"Oh, I know how to do rough and fierce and dominant," Ahari says from Akali's shoulder and Akali can feel her smirk against the skin of the crook of her neck. "I just didn't feel like it."

"And why is that?"

"Let's just that you're special," Ahri mutters and there is so much to that vague statement that it has the gears in Akali's head turning.

Ahri gets comfortable in her lap, nuzzling her neck as she stops straddling Akali to sit on her lap and hug her waist. Akali sighs and holds her and caresses her hair, being careful not to touch her sensitive ears. She knows that Ahri is starting to doze off when her breathing becomes more steady. They stay like that until Akali starts feeling her eyes become heavy.

Akali turns her chair and does her best not to disturb Ahri while also closing the things in her computer before turning it off. Then, Akali gently sets Ahri in one of the chairs to open the door, making the woman wake up briefly and whine at the loss of warmth. But it doesn't take long for Akali to return and pick her up bridal style to take her to her room.

Akali puts Ahri in bed and covers her, smiling at her softly. Before she starts walking to the door, a hand grabs her wrist.

"Stay," a small, rough voice asks gently.

"Wasn't planning to leave," Akali responds and Ahri releases her. She walks to the door and closes it. Then, she takes off her sweatpants, staying in her boxer panties and sports bra. She lies in the bed beside Ahri, making the other turn to her and bring her close. Akali returns the gesture, holding Ahri with an arm around her waist. "I'm staying with you, baby. I'm not going away. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Good," is the last thing Ahri mutters before falling asleep.

And with that, Akali drifts into the land of dreams as well, happily wrapped in Ahri's arms. She feels safe and content and warm inside as she sleeps.

And her final conclusion is that she has yet to discover about the things Ahri does to her and with her and for her, but she knows  _ Ahri _ and what Ahri is to her.

Ahri is home.


	2. oh i don't know how to breathe (for real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali and Ahri kissed the night before, making it quite explicit that the attraction is mutual. But the feelings behind the attraction remained unsaid.
> 
> What will they do to let each other know of what beats inside their hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I am back with chapter 2! I apologize for the delay; I was having classes and then spent the whole day looking up Soyeon on Tumblr haha
> 
> (Worth it)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and let's get started ^-^

Ahri takes a sip from her glass of water before setting it back down on the table. Her movements are smooth, almost in a trained way that still feels natural to the eye. She looks around the cafe, taking in the comfortable environment while sitting with her legs crossed, back straight in a posture that gives off the aura of class and power. One of Ahri's hands rests on her thigh while the other draws circles on the rim of her glass repeatedly.

It allows her to see her Jaeger-LeCoultre, and it shows that her breakfast companion is a few minutes late. Ahri sighs and brings the glass to her mouth once again, sipping the last bit of water.

She is about to request a second bottle when the door to the cafe opens, revealing the person she is waiting for. Dressed in a white vintage button up with rolled up sleeves - Chanel, probably - and black leather pants - Gucci, Ahri is certain - that cling to her curves perfectly, Evelynn makes a point out of rolling her hips as she walks, not only the quiet clicking of her heels drawing attention from others in the room.

When she sits on the chair in front of Ahri's, Evelynn places her bag on the same chair where Ahri's sits. She then takes off her glasses and smiles at Ahri, challengingly.

Ahri, fully aware that she is being drawn in as the prey, bites the bait anyway. She is not scared of Evelynn, after all.

"So the diva has decided to be fashionably late for once," Ahri says with a smirk, but there is no true bite to her words. "I wouldn't say that it is a  _ shocking scene, _ or gossip worthy, but I can't say that I'm not surprised."

"Can't be perfect all the time, now can I?"

"You seem weirdly alright with that statement," Ahri narrows her eyes at her friend.

"Let's just say that I decided to take care of that appointment I have at eleven before coming here," Evelynn answers before pressing the small button in the middle of the table to request the presence of the assigned waiter or waitress. "After all, it's not every day that I get to catch up with my favorite friend."

"We have dinner together basically every day," Ahri says with a smirk as Evelynn looks at her, amused.

"Well, darling, I don't think that the things I'd like to discuss are ones you want to talk about in front of the others," Evelynn gives a teasing chuckle and then wears a shit eating grin.

Ahri just rolls her eyes and shakes her head as the waitress who had brought her the water earlier makes her way to their table. Slightly muscular, not too tall, broad shoulders, fierce and focused eyes, short hair with an undercut, sharp facial features, cutting jawline and a killer smile… the young woman is very attractive, and Ahri observes as Evelynn's interest shifts completely to the one taking their orders.

Ahri finds the woman attractive, but doesn't pay much mind, her voice not having the same flirtatious tone as Evelynn's as she asks for a Mocca Mint with not much whipped cream and extra mint. Ahri also asks for a cheesy beef and tomato croissant.

After the waitress walks off, Evelynn turns to her with a quirked eyebrow and  _ that _ look in her eyes.

"Your type, isn't she?" Ahri asks with a chuckle. Evelynn just keeps staring at her. "I knew it as soon as she took my first order."

"I flirted with her and she did not even bat an eyelash." Evelynn says with a dismissive tone.

"I thought you liked a challenge?"

"When the challenge is interested in challenging me, yes."

"She is looking in our direction right now," Ahri states, and Evelynn doesn't turn around. They do not play those games that embarrass one another in public by making the other look at the person they're interested in just to prove a point. They are already past that point. "I think she does have an interest. She's just too focused on her work to do anything about it."

"For now," Evelynn's eyes glow with mischief. "Anyway, since we are already in the subject… you and Akali, huh?"

"Ah, that," Ahri chuckles, looking away. Just by hearing the girl's name, her features become softer and her posture relaxes a bit. She doesn't believe herself to be able to look into Evelynn's probably teasing gaze. "What about it?"

"Something obviously happened," Evelynn points out. "You went out earlier than me so you didn't get to see how  _ giddy _ that girl was. You managed to  _ tame the rebel _ somehow, Ahri."

"Oh, well. It was nothing like  _ that," _ Ahri smiles softly. "We just… we just kissed, y'know?"

"Ugh, this is already boring," Evelynn rolls her eyes. "Cuteness doesn't suit you well, Ahri. You established that yourself."

"Look, I'm not… I'm not trying to be cute, okay? I just want to show to her through my actions that she's different," Ahri furrows her eyebrows. "She has been different for a while now."

"I know," Evelynn nods.

"I really want to be with her. Past my edges or hers. Underneath the surface," Ahri finally looks at Evelynn. "I want to be with her the way I haven't been with anyone else, Eve. She is… special to me. And I want to be special to her, too."

"Believe me, you already are," Evelynn is about to say something else when the waitress returns. She sets the orders on the table with quick but careful and trained movements.

"Here are your orders. Bon appetit," she smiles, and then looks at Evelynn, who has a dangerously seductive look in her eyes. The woman's smile becomes a smirk as she stares back and Ahri can  _ see _ the moment Evelynn's eyes shine with the hint of her charm. Ahri almost kicks her under the table, but then notices  _ something. _ It doesn't seem to be working.

The woman seems a bit smug.

Evelynn blinks, a bit confused.

"Thank you," she thanks the waitress, who bows politely before being on her way back to the balcony. Evelynn looks at Ahri, brows furrowed so far together that they seem to be one. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I saw you trying to use your charm on someone in broad daylight. Have you lost your mind?"

"I was testing," Evelynn responds dismissively. "It didn't work."

"Not everyone is horny for you, y'know?"

"My charm works on  _ everyone. _ You're a  _ gumiho _ and it works on you."

"And mine works on you. We tested it before, remember?" Ahri says before taking a bite of her croissant. "You're not that special."

"It should work regardless of her already being attracted to me or not."

"She's  _ obviously _ already attracted to you. Maybe it simply doesn't work on her? I mean, she seemed quite smug when it didn't work. Perhaps she's not your regular prey."

"Perhaps," Evelynn responds, humming.

The two eat in silence for a while, Evelynn seeming to be deep in thought while Ahri sends her some amused smiles. Then Evelynn decides to speak again.

"Since you said that you want to form a deeper bond with Akali," she starts, "would you like me to back off?"

The question catches Ahri off guard, and she looks at Evelynn with surprise in her eyes for a second before they become unreadable. There's something that sinks in her stomach as she searches for an answer. Instinctively, she would say "yes, I want that". But something in her gut tells her that she shouldn't say just that.

Ahri sighs before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think that's something we should discuss in Akali's presence," Ahri says in her trained, polite and professional voice.

"Oh, cut the crap, Ahri," Evelynn rolls her eyes. "Of  _ course _ we will discuss that in her presence and I won't just cut her off, if that's what you're thinking. Akali is also my bandmate and my friend, and I know her overthinking tendencies. You know that I care about her beyond just fucking or whatever." Evelynn then takes a deep breath, as though what she is about to say is going to start a hard conversation. "But I want to know  _ your _ feelings now. I don't give a shit about mine or hers right now. Just tell me what  _ you _ want."

Ahri stares at her half empty cup of coffee, feeling pressured by the demand. Her jaw is set and her posture is tense, everything that should scream "danger". But Evelynn doesn't budge.

"I don't know," Ahri finally speaks, shrugging. "The past six months, it… it kind of hurt me to see you two, y'know. Doing  _ the stuff. _ And it's not your fault, because you asked multiple times about my feelings and I told you every single time that I didn't want you to hold back your desires because of me. It hurt in the way that it showed me that my feelings were unrequited. Not in the way that I felt betrayed or anything like that."

"And what has changed?"

"You had her in one of the ways I didn't, and that I wanted to. Now, I know I have the chance to have her in the many ways I want her," Ahri smiles. "Now, I don't think that you and her doing the stuff would affect me as much because I no longer have to see it as proof that she doesn't want me."

"You think that she might want more than one person at the same time?"

Ahri shrugs. "You do. I know you want her, but you also want our dear waitress. I don't see why it wouldn't be possible for Akali to want the two of us."

"She wants you emotionally," Evelynn says after taking the last sip of her coffee. "Sexually too, but not predominantly. It's deeper than that. She's attracted to you in a romantic and sexual light."

"How do you know that?"

"It's in the way she looks at you. You don't notice because you always look away when she catches you staring, but she looks at you the same way you look at her," Evelynn takes a deep breath. "Like you're the most important person in the world. When she looks at me, there is care and there are more emotions than just sexual attraction, but she predominantly wants me in the sexual light. The same way that I want her. And that's why we work well. We're friends who fuck. We like being like that."

"Then you think that she would… that she'd want to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't  _ think so, _ dear," Evelynn smiles. "I  _ know _ so."

Ahri nods with a smile. "Thanks, Eve. And uh, I still think that we should talk to Akali about… the two of you."

"Of course we will, darling," Evelynn chuckles. "But I needed to talk to you before that. If I caught you off guard, and in front of her, I know that you'd try prioritizing anything but yourself. And that you wouldn't say half the things that you said to me."

"You know me too well," Ahri smiles. Then, seeing that Evelynn finished her food and also having finished her own, she decides to call the waitress by pressing the bill button.

"Ugh, don't start with that. I have told you many times, I'm up to a lot of things, but I am  _ not _ marrying you."

"Ow, you're breaking my heart here," Ahri says with sarcasm.

The waitress comes and places the bill in front of Ahri, making her smirk at her friend. She and Evelynn have this playful competition that consists in the popular belief that, when it comes to sapphics, the one who the bill is placed in front of is assumed to be the top in the relationship. They were in a tie until now, and the waitress has just given Ahri one point of advantage.

"We're actually splitting," Evelynn says in a low, stern tone, glaring at Ahri and then at the waitress.

"Oh, I know," the waitress smirks, and then looks at Ahri. Seeing the back of the bill, Ahri stifles a chuckle. She then passes it to Evelynn, who looks at it with her sharp eyes.

She seems to read it a few times, and then takes out her phone, typing something quickly before putting it away. The waitress's smirk grows and becomes a grin, and she winks at Evelynn as the woman gives her her credit card. Ahri doesn't believe her eyes when she sees the slight, barely noticeable, blush that forms in her cheeks.

After paying, the two make their way out, walking to Evelynn's black Porsche Carrera. Entering the car, Ahri starts laughing out loud.

"You fucking blushed at her!" Ahri keeps laughing as Evelynn drives at an ungodly speed. "Holy shit! I can't believe it!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, gumiho! You've been pining for almost two years now, you don't get a say!"

"Now  _ that's _ gossip worthy!" Ahri ignores her friend, and then makes her best journalistic voice. "Breaking news! The diva's newest kink - people who are not affected by her charm."

"I am throwing you out of this car."

"Please, noo! Don't make Akali a widow before she even marries me!"

"She'll be fine. And I'll be satisfied without your bullshit."

"You love it. And you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

After they get to the house, Ahri discreetly looks for Akali, going from room to room and spending some time in each. In the end, she concluded that Akali must be in her study, writing more for song. She decides to let the girl be and not intrude in her work, staying in the living room instead. When it is lunch time, Kai'Sa and Akali make their way down the stairs, talking excitedly.

Ahri turns to look at them, and Akali's gaze meets hers. Ahri smiles at her, receiving a smile in return as the girls head to the kitchen.

Not wanting to seem too desperate, Ahri waits some minutes to get up from the sofa and follow them. When she does, she walks with silent steps and enters the kitchen quickly, finding Akali's back turned to her as she talks to Kai'Sa as the dancer cooks lunch. Something about Akali's song that Ahri doesn't understand because she didn't get the beginning of the subject.

Ahri smiles as she approaches Akali, hugging her shoulders from behind. She feels when Akali jumps a bit, startled, and is about to pull away to apologize. But then Ahri feels the other woman relax in her arms, turning her head to brush her nose against Ahri's jawline.

"Hey there, you," Akali greets, her voice gentle and her tone low.

"Hello," Ahri greets back. "Did I scare you?"

"A lil' bit, not gonna lie," Akali chuckles.

"Sorry," Ahri says, kissing Akali's cheek.

"Nah, it's okay. Worth it."

Ahri laughs softly, and then looks at Kai'Sa, who has a small smile as she looks at them. Ahri smiles back, feeling her face grow warm and then hiding it where Akali's neck meets her shoulder, receiving a kiss on her temple.

"So you two  _ did _ finally work on it, huh?"

"Eh… I guess?" Akali responds, sounding unsure.

Ahri looks up at Kai'Sa, and then nuzzles her nose in Akali's jaw before pulling away to take the chair beside hers. Akali seems a bit disappointed, but when Ahru places her hand on her biceps - which is left exposed by her white tank top - and slides it down her arm until finding her hand, she perks up.

"We haven't  _ talked _ yet," Ahri looks at Akali as she says it, and Akali nods in agreement. "But I guess you can say that we worked on a part of it."

"Rogue did say that you're a great kisser," Kai'Sa says with a grin before turning her attention back to the stove. Ahri turns to Akali with a smirk, seeing a blush take her cheeks.

"Oh, now did she?" Ahri raises an eyebrow at Akali, who turns away, not wanting to look her in the eyes, but squeezing her hand all the same.

"She couldn't shut up about it," Kai'Sa turns back to them, leaning back against the sink counter with her arms resting on it. The action shows off her toned stomach, which is exposed by her sports bra.

"I only told her about last night," Akali grumbled. "And then we brainstormed about Bokkie's part in my song."

"Oh?" Ahri says, interested. "Did you come up with anything?"

"I say it or you say it?" Akali asks Kai'Sa, basically beaming in her seat with excitement.

"I can say it," Kai'Sa answers after covering one of the pans. "Let's just say that Akali got me into rapping. My part in her song will be rap."

Ahri's jaw drops. "What?!"

"That's the 'Kali power, babe!" Akali exclaims, grinning at Ahri and then winking at her. "And well, Kai wanted to give it a try so we rapped random stuff. She's a natural!"

"I, um…" Kai'Sa looks away, blushing at the sudden praise. "I have a lot to learn."

"All of us have a lot to learn, Kai'Sa," Akali says with a smile. "Just take it from someone who knows what she's talking about, you have the potential to be a great rapper! All we gotta do is refine your skills, and having your part in this song be a rap is just perfect practice!"

"Hhmm," Ahri hums in agreement, nodding. "I think this would be a great experiment. And if Akali thinks you have the potential, I trust her judgement. She did put True Damage together, so I'm not the only talent scout around. And if you don't like it, we can work on whatever does it for you, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Kai'Sa nods and smiles, "but I think I'll like it, to be honest. It'll be a good and new experience."

"Then go for it!" Ahri incentives with a smile.

"Yeah!" Akali exclaims in agreement.

"Thanks for your support, you two," Kai'Sa smiles softly at them before turning back to the pans.

Ahri sees Akali turn to her after Kai'Sa goes back to messing with the pans from the corner of her eye, but doesn't look directly at her yet. When Akali squeezes her hand, Ahri finally decides to turn and look at the other, smiling gently at her. She tries to ignore the way her heart speeds up at the way Akali looks at her.

It seems Evelynn was right. Akali looks at her like she is the most important person in the world. Or at least, that's how it feels as Akali's eyes soften increasingly at her.

"So… you want to talk, huh?" Akali says, voice sweet and a bit low. Not in a way that seems like she wants to keep it a secret, more like she's a bit nervous.

It's sweet and adorable.

"Yeah," Ahri nods. "Communication is the heart of any healthy relationship. I want you to know where you stand with me, and I want to know where I stand with you."

"I agree with you on that. I-I was actually, uh… I wanted to…" Akali starts, but then looks down before averting her gaze entirely. "F-forget it. It's kinda… I don't know."

"No. No, say it," Ahri shakes her head, features taken by seriousness. "If it's something you want, say it."

Akali stays silent for some seconds, and then looks at Ahri with a blush. She sighs and nods.

"I wanted to go out eating. With you. So we could, y'know, talk and… and hang out together," she says and gulps. "I looked up some places we could go to without being followed by the media or harassed by crazy fans. Not that I don't like our fans, but I… I want it to be j-just you and me."

"As in a date?" Ahri asks, blinking.

"I- well, y-yeah, as in a date. I want to take you on a date. If you want to, that is," Akali lets go of Ahri's hand to hide her face. "This is so awkward, oh my goodness."

Ahri chuckles and touches Akali's forearms, encouraging her to lower her hands. Ahri smiles at her reassuringly when Akali looks at her with pleading eyes and a blushing face.

"I want to go out on a date with you," Ahri says softly. "Actually, I would  _ love _ to."

"Ah! Great!" Akali exclaims, her mood brightening up instantly. "I already have a place in mind!"

"Do I have to dress up nicely?"

"Um… kind of? It's not too fancy when it comes to that. I mean, they don't demand clients to dress too formally," Akali scratches the back of her neck. "You  _ always _ dress nicely. I think they'd be more against my hoodies and ripped up jeans than to all those Louis Vuitton pieces you own."

Ahri laughs out loud at that. "Not too casual, not too formal. Got it."

"I love it when you laugh like that," Akali says and it's almost a whisper, but Ahri's extra pair of ears captures it. When she realizes that Ahri heard it, she opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it, looking away with a blush. Ahri smiles softly and kisses her cheek, letting Akali know that it's okay.

"If you're done flirting, lunch is ready," Kai'Sa says with a smirk.

"Oh, c'mon, Bokkie," Akali chuckles nervously, her blush darkening.

"I'm just saying. The two of you are too sweet," Kai'Sa shrugs. "Leave dessert after lunch."

"You and the pizza girl aren't much different," Akali grumbles, and Ahri listens, causing a giggle to exit her mouth.

"What was that?" Kai'Sa looks at Akali with narrowed eyes. She rarely gets angry or annoyed, but Akali always seems to get on the dancer's nerves - whether Kai'Sa is being playful about it or not. And Ahri finds it intimidating.

It makes her wonder why quiet people are so intimidating when they get mad.

"I said, let's go eat! Haha! Wasting food is terrible! And wasting Kai'Sa's food is a  _ sin!" _ Akali exclaims nervously, getting up. "Yes, lunchtime!"

"That's what I thought," Kai'Sa smirks, and then looks at Ahri, who watches the scene with a small smile. She shakes her head and mouths the word "whipped".

Ahri chooses to ignore it and to go get herself some food, because, as Akali says, wasting what Kai'Sa cooks is a sin.

* * *

Ahri applies the last bit of make-up to her face, the pink lip gloss being the final touch. She looks at herself in the mirror of the make-up section of her closet, checking to see if there is anything that could use improving. Satisfied with how flawless it looks, she exits the section and takes a last look at herself in the body mirror by the end of the closet's corridor.

The burgundy leather skirt hugs her curves perfectly, reaching the middle of her thighs and showing off the rest of the skin. Under the tan long vest she wears a white top, which matches the white details in her burgundy high heels. Ahri smiles at herself, trying to imagine what Akali's reaction will be.

She walks out of the closet and enters her room, finding Evelynn laid across her bed, supporting her head with her hand, elbow on the bed, looking at her phone. Ahri clears her throat, catching her friend's attention and making her look up. Then, Evelynn stands and walks behind her with a stoic face, putting her hands on the vest and starting to slide it off.

"Hey! First of all, hands off," Ahri flinches away from Evelynn, turning to her. She stares at the shorter woman with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Her gaze is met by Evelynn's amused one. "Second of, who exactly invited you in?"

"I came in to offer my help with your outfit," Evelynn says with a smile. "Which you clearly need."

That makes Ahri furrow her eyebrows, concerned. Evelynn's fashion sense is as sharp as her own, and if she finds something off, Ahri knows she should listen.

"Does something look bad?"

"No, darling, right on the contrary," Evelynn chuckles, looking her up and down. "Sharp and stunning as usual. But… well, in my experience, you should really drop the vest."

"Why? It's going to be a cool night."

"Akali is a gentlewoman, Ahri," Evelynn states. "Later tonight, she will notice that you are cold without anything covering you. And she will take off her…" Evelynn hesitates and then decides on what to say next.  _ "Coat _ and give it to you. Showing off the muscled arms I know you ogle all the time."

"I won't make her feel cold just so I can take a better look at her arms," Ahri says nonchalantly.

"Come on, Ahri," Evelynn rolls her eyes. "Just imagine it. After putting her coat over your shoulders, she will put one of her strong hands on your waist, bringing you close to her. 'It's so you don't get too cold,' she will say, using that as an excuse to be closer to you."

That makes Ahri blush, crossing her arms and looking away. "H-how do you know that?"

"Well, even though Akali and I never went out on dates since, as I said, that's not the sort of relationship we wanted with one another, I  _ have _ humored some romantics before. Akali is just like some of those people. She'll do everything to make you enjoy yourself and won't want you to feel uncomfortable at any instant of your date."

"And you want me to take advantage of that?"

"Haven't you before? With the other people you've been with?"

"That's… irrelevant," Ahri frowns at Evelynn. "And I've never intentionally taken advantage of anyone's kindness before."

"No?"

"No," Ahri confirms. "Not intentionally."

There is silence for a while.

"You know that this wouldn't be taking advantage of her, right?" Evelynn asks.

"Eve-"

"No, seriously, Ahri," Evelynn says firmly. "I am willing to bet that she wouldn't mind having you stare at her. And Akali isn't all  _ chilly _ like you, so she probably only put the coat on for style."

Ahri thinks for a while, and then huffs, going back into the closet to put the vest away. "Happy now?"

Evelynn whistles. "Yeah, and I am sure that Akali will be as well.  _ Now _ I can see those pretty collar bones of yours."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Eve," Ahri smirks and rolls her eyes, putting a hand on her waist.

"Not tonight," Evelynn says with a low voice and winks. Then, she holds up a silver necklace with a triangle pendant. "Also, put this on."

"Did you mess with my stuff?!" Ahri asks with an indignant voice. "How many times have I told you not to?!"

"As many times as I have told  _ you _ not to mess with mine," Evelynn quirks an eyebrow at Ahri. "And believe me, you won't regret it. Put it on and let's go, the sooner we go down, the faster I get rid of your disgustingly sweet interactions. Maybe Kai'Sa can deal with that, but I won't."

"If you didn't want to deal with it, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Shut up."

"Shut me yourself, coward," Ahri challenges, getting the necklace from Evelynn's hand to put it on before getting the bag she had chosen.

"You know that I can," Evelynn shoots back, and Ahri just laughs. The two of them exit the room and start walking to the stairs, and then going down.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Ahri finds Akali pacing in the middle of the living room, rambling about something to a clearly tired Kai'Sa. She then turns to Ahri, who also stops walking when she gets to see Akali's outfit.

The burgundy suit jacket fits her perfectly, showing off Akali's broad shoulders, while her black V-neck Balenciaga shirt clings to her body. Her legs are hugged by Rag & Bones dark jeans, that put her thighs on display. Ahri smiles at the sight of the custom-made dress shoes that she had one of her trusty shoemakers make for her when Akali complained about being unable to find cool dress shoes for women. They are of the most refined synthetic dark and brown leather with a silver tiger on the side of each shoe, along with other silver details, and Akali's signature designed on the soles.

Ahri helped design it herself and gave it to Akali as a birthday gift.

To complement her look, Akali wears silver triangular earrings that look just like the pendant of Ahri's necklace. Besides that, she wears a black Blancpain watch and silver rings. The make-up is light, but it's present, another proof that she put on extra effort for this date, seen as Akali doesn't usually wear make-up outside of work.

Ahri gulps when Akali walks to her with her hands in her pockets. When Akali stops in front of Ahri, she looks up and smiles.

"You…" Akali starts, her eyes looking Ahri up and down with mesmerized eyes. "Ahri, you look gorgeous."

"You're looking quite handsome yourself," Ahri says, smiling, and Akali blushes and smiles back at the use of her favourite compliment.

"Thank you," Akali answers, looking down at her feet and then back up at Ahri. The way she looks at Akali can only be described as heart eyes. There is a bit of silence before Akali decides to speak again. "Well… let's head out? Eve let me borrow one of the cars she uses when she wants privacy."

"Thank me later!" Evelynn shouts from the kitchen, and Ahri chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Also, if I spot  _ a single scratch _ in my BMW i8, the two of you are dead women."

"I'm a more prudent driver than you are, Eve!"

"I don't care, I just want my car back in one piece. If I don’t have it, I'll have my hands dirty with your blood."

"Okay, okay!" Kai'Sa exclaims, getting up to lead Akali and Ahri to the door. "Good date, you two! Stay safe! Don't drink too much! Don't do anything too stupid!"

The dancer pushes them out and shuts the door. Ahri and Akali exchange a look before giving in to laughter. Then, they start walking to the black car, which was already parked in front of the house, Akali's hand in Ahri's lower back. She presses a button and then opens the door for Ahri, waiting until she is comfortable in the seat to close the door.

Ahri watches as Akali rushes to her own seat, and soon enough the car is getting away from the K/DA mansion. Ahri puts her own playlist to play on shuffle in Spotify, adjusting the volume so it is comfortable for her ears. Akali sings some of the songs with her, and they laugh after finishing each one.

"So… where are you taking us?" Ahri asks after noticing the direction they had taken.

"It's just outside the city," Akali answers with a smile. "The area I chose for us is in the secluded part of the restaurant, and it gives a great view," she then looks at Ahri when she stops at a red light. "Not that I'll be looking at it much tonight. I'll have a  _ perfect view _ sitting right across from me."

"Oh, my," Ahri says with a grin. "Flattery will get you places, ms. Akali."

"I sure hope it does," Akali smirks back, and then licks her lips as she looks down at Ahri's own, eyes darkening a bit. Ahri feels a rush of heat course through her veins.

"Keep looking at me like that," Ahri's voice comes out low and husky, "and we will become a traffic hazard."

"Keep talking to me like that," Akali says in the same tone as Ahri's as she starts the car again, "and I'm stopping the car so we won't have to become one."

Ahri gasps discreetly at Akali's words, breath catching when she thinks of Akali stopping the car to kiss her senseless and touch her all over. She keeps staring at the girl's profile as she drives, taking in her details, from her sharp jawline to her firm hands around the steering wheel. From her smooth skin to her focused eyes.

Ahri wets her lips and then turns her eyes back to the road, looking at the passing cars as they enter the highway. Akali speeds up gradually, soon reaching the speed limit and keeping at it and focusing more on the road. Ahri starts reflecting on how Akali is everything her persona is about: tough and defiant and sharp and rebellious. She is not scared of showing her teeth, and she speaks her mind whenever she pleases.

But even with her rebellious attitude, she  _ never _ endangers the people she cares about. Akali will not hesitate to reach speeds as high as the ones Evelynn drives at - both with her motorcycle and with cars - whenever she is by herself. It makes Ahri a nervous wreck, mainly when Akali does it with her bike, getting to places so fast that she  _ knows _ that Akali rode between cars and many other vehicles at an ungodly speed.

But when she's with someone else, Akali is all about respecting speed limits and keeping her attention undivided and not averting her gaze at any moment. Ahri loves to see this responsible, careful side of Akali as much as she loves to see the rebellious tigress that lives inside her bare her teeth.

Ahri still worries about how low Akali's sense of self preservation is, though. They have had a few arguments about it in the past, to the point that Akali didn't talk to her for a while. It was after that that Ahri realized that she cared about Akali beyond a crush or sexual attraction. The danger Akali put herself into made her chest tighten and her breath catch, but being away from her while believing that Akali was mad at her was  _ suffocating. _

The memory makes Ahri clench her teeth and set her jaw. She is so deep in thought that she barely notices the car stopping and when Akali touches her shoulder, Ahri jumps in her seat. The rapper's brows furrow in concern, and Ahri regrets allowing her thoughts to wander.

"Hey, are you okay?" Akali asks, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," Ahri responds dismissively. Akali's frown deepened, and Ahri knows then that she said the wrong thing.

"Ahri…"

"I don't think you'd like the subject I was thinking about."

"Tell me anyway," Akali looks her in the eyes, her gaze earnest, but also gentle.

Ahri sighs.

"I was just thinking about how differently you drive when you have someone with you," she says, and Akali huffs a laugh.

"You were  _ that _ deep in thought because of that?"

"Can we… talk more about it in the restaurant?" Ahri asks, nervous.

"Sure," Akali nods with a smile. "We're already here, by the way."

It is only then that Ahri notices that they are in a parking lot close to a nice looking building that she assumes to be the restaurant. Akali keeps looking at her with a smile, and then exits the car, rushing to Ahri's side of the car to open it for her. The two walk side by side, and Ahri looks at Akali's hand a few times, but does not take it.

When they arrive at the restaurant's side, they see a few other artists in line to enter. It does not take long for them to have their turn, and the receptionist smiles at them.

"Welcome to The Wild Rift," the woman smiles. "Ms. Ahri and ms. Akali, is that correct?"

"That would be us, yes," Akali answers with a smile.

"This is Karla, and she will be serving you for the night," the receptionist points at a short blonde woman who looks at them with an excited smile.

"Accompany me to your table, please," Karla says and starts guiding them to their reserved place. Getting there, Akali pulls Ahri's chair for her and then takes her own seat. When they are comfortable, Karla speaks again. "The menu is available in the tablets in front of you," the waitress points at the tablets resting against a beautiful flower vase with a red rose in it. "When you are ready to order, all you have to do is select what you would like to have, and I will bring it for you."

"Alright!" Akali says.

"Great,"Ahri smiles.

"Would you like anything for now, though?" Karla asks politely, and Ahri and Akali exchange a look.

"A bottle of water for me, please," Ahri requests with a smile.

"The same for me."

"Alright!" Karla nods and smiles at them. "I will be right back. Make yourselves at home."

The two look as Karla walks away happily. Then, they look at each other.

"A fan," Akali says, and Ahri nods in agreement. "Good thing this restaurant has strict rules to not allow the employees to speak of what happens in here. They'd be risking their jobs, and believe me, whoever works here doesn't want to lose the job."

"You really cherry-picked this, huh?"

"Well…" Akali scratches her neck, looking at Ahri with a sheepish smile. "I wanted this moment to be the best it could be, in the most desirable place. I know that rumors are common in the industry, and though this  _ is _ a date, we wouldn't want the media all over us because of it. Not for now, at least."

"Did you plan that out after lunch today?" Ahri asks, impressed.

"Uh, actually… after last night, I did want to take you out and stuff. So I spent part of the morning talking to people and researching places that would be up to your standards  _ and _ keep our privacy," Akali starts playing with her fingers, a blush appearing in her cheeks. "That's how I ended up telling Kai'Sa about last night. She caught me red handed."

Ahri chuckles. "Still impressive."

"Haha, thanks," Akali smiles brightly as Karla puts the glasses on the table and serves them the water. When she's gone, Akali takes a sip of her water and then she grows serious. "So… you wanted to talk more of what you were thinking about when we got here. And here we are, now."

Ahri almost chokes on her water, but nods.

"Do you remember when we had that really bad argument over you taking too much risk riding your motorcycle?" Ahri asks with a smile.

"Yep," Akali answers with a chuckle. "I was so petty about it and refused to talk to you for some weeks."

"And I didn't try reaching out to you, either, so we're equally guilty for how long it lasted," Ahri chuckles a little.

"Why were you thinking about that specific situation, though?" Akali asks with genuine curiosity, leaning on the table. "It's been so long…"

"Well, um…" Ahri starts hesitantly. "At the time, I thought it was just a crush. I brushed off my feelings as just a crush. But when that happened, and we didn't talk to each other for a while…" she sighs, looking out the window, avoiding Akali's surprised gaze. "When that happened, I realized your presence had become one I couldn't be without. I realized that my feelings were far stronger than a simple crush. And they… still are."

"Ahri… it's been over one year since that happened," Akali's voice is barely above a whisper. It's so gentle and holds so much surprise that Ahri has to shut her eyes to avoid the stinging in them.

"I know."

"You've had feelings for me for that long?"

"Yes," Ahri turns to Akali, looking her in the eyes intensely. "Longer than that. I think the crush started a bit after POP/STARS was released. The feelings got stronger after that."

Akali blinks at her, and then looks down, eyebrows furrowed. It makes Ahri start getting nervous, thinking that this might have scared Akali away. She becomes anxious when the girl's eyes widen in horror, looking up at her.

"L-look, Akali-"

"That means that you… that all these months Eve and I were hooking up, you… you had feelings for me?" Akali asks, and Ahri looks away. "You were  _ hurting, _ weren't you?"

That makes Ahri's eyes go wide, her gaze turning back to Akali. "Yes. But not because of you-"

"Don't try lying to me."

"I am not!" Ahri says defensively. "Eve asked many times if I was fine with it and I told her that I was. If it hurt, it was because of  _ me. _ I was the choice  _ I _ made.  _ I _ chose to tell Eve that I was okay.  _ I _ told her that I didn't want the two of you to avoid your desires because of me."

"And what about me?" Akali raises an eyebrow. "Didn't  _ I _ get a say?"

"I-I… I…" Ahri stammers, furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought you didn't want me. So I didn't want to burden you with my feelings. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel bad about doing what you wanted because you thought I would be hurting."

"And you chose to overwhelm yourself with the pain. You chose to hurt yourself in double because you  _ assumed _ your feelings would affect me negatively somehow."

"I've never been that good at making decisions that would be positive to my own mental health," Ahri shrugs. Akali chuckles and shakes her head.

"You're impossible," Akali says with a hint of amusement. "Ahri, I've crushed on you for a long ass time. Actually, recently I noticed that my feelings are stronger too and stuff."

"You… have?"

"Yes!" Akali exclaims, laughing. "How could I  _ not? _ You're smart, kind, strong, confident, drop dead  _ gorgeous… _ and I thought you were  _ way _ out of my league. So I just locked my feelings in the back of my head, hoping that they would go away with time so I wouldn't have to deal with what I thought that would be an  _ obvious rejection. _ But well, time only made those feelings grow. And the more I paid attention to you, the more I noticed that my feelings were not as unrequited as I thought they were."

"Wow…" Ahri lets out as a sigh. "We are both  _ disasters, _ huh?"

"We are," Akali chuckles. "But we're here now. You and me."

"We are," Ahri smiles. "And I know that this is our first date, but I've wanted you for a while. So I'd like to ask you… do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Awwww, man," Akali pouts. "I wanted to be the one to ask…"

"You dork," Ahri giggles.

"I wanna be your girlfriend," Akali smiles.

"Oh, I couldn't tell."

"Ah, c'mon, don't  _ sass me," _ Akali laughs.

They keep chatting excitedly, and it doesn't take long for them to order dinner for themselves. Ahri and Akali keep talking about many topics, from work to how good the food was to complimenting each other and trying to make one another flustered. After they're done, they ask for the bill, and Karla places it in front of Ahri.

Akali pouts.

"Why do I never get the bill placed in front of me?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Aaah, sweet, innocent little Rogue," Ahri smirks.

"That does  _ not _ answer the question."

"I'll tell you later," Ahri winks and she can see Karla  _ vibrating. _

"Well, doesn't matter, I'm paying anyway."

"No, you're not," Ahri narrows her eyes. "We're splitting."

"If I recall correctly,  _ I _ asked  _ you _ out," Akali smirks, leaning back against the chair with crossed arms. "So I'm paying."

"We  _ agreed _ on going out together," Ahri states, looking at her nails. "So we're  _ splitting, _ and that's final."

"What do you think, Karla?" Akali asks, smirking. "I am a gentlewoman, should I split the bill when I was the one to ask her out?"

"W-well…" Karla blushes, looking away. "Splitting the bill is a way of letting your date know that you see them as your equal. So I believe it would be more chivalrous in modern days to split it."

"Oh…" Ahri grins with a raised eyebrow. "So you assume this to be a date?"

"Y-yes? I mean, i-isn't it?" Karla asks, clearly panicking. "Oh God, my apologies! Please, forgive me for assuming. The red rose is usually in tables where the clients are having a date."

"Don't worry about it," Ahri laughs. "Can you keep a secret, Karla?"

"Wouldn't be in the job if I couldn't, ma'am," Karla responds with a nervous smile.

"It  _ is _ a date," Ahri whispers.

"We just like messing with people," Akali chuckles.

"Oh, cool!" Karla smiles, relaxing. "I hope you two enjoyed yourselves."

"We did," Ahri smiles back politely.

They end up splitting, Akali not protesting too much anymore. After they exit the restaurant, the contrast between the heated room and the chilly night hit Ahri instantly, making her shiver and hug herself. Akali notices, and takes off her suit jacket, putting it over Ahri's shoulders before she can protest.

"So you don't get too cold," Akali mutters as she brings Ahri closer by the waist, strong hand holding her gently. 

'Evelynn, you  _ bastard,' _ Ahri thinks with a smile as she leans into Akali. 

They keep walking together until they reach the car, Akali opening the door for Ahri once again before entering her side. She starts driving, putting her own playlist this time. Ahri notices that Akali isn't driving back to the city and turns to her -  _ wow _ \- girlfriend.

"You're not going to kidnap me, right?" she asks playfully and Akali laughs out loud.

"Am I not?" Akali shoots back, putting on her best evil face.

"Oh, no!" Ahri exclaims dramatically. "Look at this  _ evil woman _ who's kidnapping me! I feel  _ so intimidated!" _

"Oh, shut up, I can be intimidating if I want to," Akali laughs softly. "But well, I'm taking you to this nice spot I found a while ago, before you invited me to be part of K/DA. It helps me put my head back in place when things get too crazy. It's quiet and not many people go there. Just some teens who're too high on weed to notice that they're in the presence of a celebrity. But they won't be around today, either."

"You're taking me to a weed spot?" Ahri wrinkles her nose, and Akali laughs.

"Nah, they stay too far away from where I sit. And trust me, they bother people much less than many sober 'morally correct' dudes we've met." Akali smiles. "And they won't offer you stuff unless you actively go to them and ask for it."

"Have you asked for it?"

"Everyone has hit rock bottom and needed a coping mechanism, independently of whether it was healthy or not," Akali shrugs.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Akali shakes her head, serious. "Not now."

Ahri nods and the rest of the ride until Akali's spot is taken by a comfortable silence, the car being filled only by the songs. When they reach the place, Akali gets out of the road, parking the car near some others. When both she and Ahri are outside, Akali starts leading her down a small hill. 

They keep walking until they reach a spot with a black blanket and a bucket of ice with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and four bottles of water, two beautiful glasses of wine, and a porcelain pot with cheese and grapes in it. Ahri smiles, surprised and amazed as Akali stands behind her, running her hands up and down her sides.

"What do you think?" Akali whispers, putting Ahri's hair over her right shoulder to plant a kiss on her nape.

"I love it," Ahri mutters, leaning backwards and into Akali's front. "God, 'Kali, how did you even…?"

"You know how Eve spent the whole day out?"

"I assumed she was working?"

"She bought the stuff and gave it to one of my buddies that also uses the spot. I texted them when I went to the restroom in the restaurant and they set it up for me."

"You're so sneaky…"

"I  _ did _ grow up in a dojo that trained ninjas for generations," Akali chuckles. "Want to go for it?"

"Yes!"

The two sit on opposite sides of the blanket, Akali serving them the wine and then handing it to Ahri so they give a toast. "Cheers to us," Akali says and Ahri smiles before taking a sip.

"To us," she nods.

Not longer than an hour later, half the bottle is already gone, and their inhibitions are slowly slipping. They are not  _ drunk, _ but they are holding back less and less, letting their desires show through the way they look at each other, the shyness long gone.

"I want to kiss you," Akali says bluntly.

"Why haven't you yet?"

"I was distracted."

"By what?"

"You," Akali whispers and places the bucket on her other side so she can slide closer to Ahri. She takes the woman's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers and taking Ahri's chin with her index and thumb before touching her lips with her own.

The kiss starts out as sweet as the one they had last night, but it gets heated soon. Ahri opens her mouth to invite Akali's tongue in, and Akali smirks in the kiss before taking the chance. Both of them sigh as their tongues make contact, Ahri squeezing Akali's hand before swirling her tongue. She feels cool metal brush against her and gasps in surprise before pulling away.

"Is that a tongue piercing?" she asks, voice low and rough.

"Yeah," Akali answers, panting slightly. "What about it?"

"It's so fucking hot," Ahri says before moving to sit on Akali's lap, connecting their foreheads and throwing her arms carelessly over her shoulders. She feels Akali's hands on the back of her thighs instantly, and notices as the rapper tries not looking down.

"Your  _ thighs _ are hot," Akali says.

"Then why don't you take a look?" Ahri asks with a smirk, brushing her nose against Akali's before leaning back, resting her weight on both her arms, displaying herself for Akali's eyes to explore and shrugging the suit jacket off. She didn't feel as cold as before, anyway. "C'mon, don't be shy. Look and touch all you want."

It doesn't take long for Akali's eyes to drop to Ahri's thighs, taking in the way the skirt had ridden up when Ahri straddled her. Ahri sighs when Akali grips her thighs stronger, and she almost moans when she sees the girl's eyes darkening. The moan she held back comes out when Akali grips her ass and brings their hips closer together.

Akali's gaze travels up her front until finding Ahri's collar bones. She places a hand between Ahri's shoulder blades, bringing her closer and kissing one of them. Akali alternates between the bones, nibbling and sucking and kissing the sensitive skin, taking sighs and low moans out of Ahri's lips. Then, she licks up the column of Ahri's throat, making her groan as the metal presses against her pulse. Akali trails down Ahri's neck, sucking on it in the descent and then biting the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

Ahri throws her head to the side, giving Akali more space to explore. She grips Akali's shoulders when the woman doesn't waste time and repeats the process some times, littering her neck with kisses and bites, trailing it with the piercing to take the sweetest moans from Ahri. Then, Akali kisses up her jawline and takes Ahri's earlobe into her mouth, swirling it around and running it with the piercing before sucking and biting.

"You're so gorgeous," Akali whispers in Ahri's ear as she caresses her thighs with her hands, squeezing the spot just before the hem of her skirt, and then running it dangerously with her thumbs. Ahri sighs and moans, resting her forehead on Akali's shoulder. "And you sound so hot, moaning for me. You have no idea of how much your sounds turn me on."

"Akali…" Ahri says, and it comes out as a breath.

"Say it again," Akali closes her eyes. "Say my name like that again."

"Akali," Ahri repeats, and then moans when Akali squeezes her thighs again. "God,  _ Akali…" _

"Ahri…" Akali calls back. "I want you, I want you so bad."

"I'm already yours."

"I want to make you feel good."

"You already do."

"And I want to make you mine," Akali's voice is low and husky and  _ so, so deep. _ It is the deepest Ahri has heard it, and she feels it between her legs. "I want to feel you around me, and I want you to have me the same way."

"God," Ahri mutters.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you?" Akali asks and Ahri nods.

"Yes," Ahri responds. She doesn't believe the mess she has allowed herself to be reduced to. That's when Ahri decides to do something, and presses her to Akali, grinding against her before rolling her hips. Akali's hands grip her hips, feeling the movements as she groans. "And you like this, don't you. I can picture in my mind the places your imagination is taking you."

"T-tell me… tell me what you see."

"You're thinking of me riding you," Ahri whispers, pulling away to rest her forehead against Akali's, rolling her hips slowly. "You're imagining how it would feel. You're seeing my motions, you're feeling the roll of my hips. And you're hearing my voice ringing in your head, calling out your name. Oh, you're making me feel  _ so good." _

"A-Ahri…" Akali groans, and Ahri moans when she feels more pressure on her clit. She moves her hips just like that plenty more times, moaning softly and closing her eyes.

"But that's not all, is it?" Ahri asks breathlessly with a low moan. "You wanna watch as I ride you up to my climax. You wanna see me come undone, you wanna see me scream your name as I fuck myself with your cock," she keeps going as she feels herself getting near the edge from grinding Akali's lap. She hears the girl's moans and feels her grip tighten, and opens her eyes to see Akali's closed ones, mouth hanging open as her brows furrow. 

Ahri smirks and runs her hands down Akali's front, brushing lightly against her chest and then touching her under the shirt. Akali shudders under Ahri's touch, and Ahri sighs at the feeling of strong muscles tightening against her fingertips.

"And you want to come for me," Ahri whispers. "Then why don't you, huh?"

Ahri watches as Akali's eyebrows furrow further, and a groan leaves her mouth, low and rough. When Ahri moans, feeling herself go over the edge, Akali opens her eyes, thrusting up deliberately while she looks into Ahri's eyes. They kiss again messily, all tongue and teeth and with all the passion they have inside.

"H-holy shit," Akali says. "That was…"

"I know." Ahri pecks her lips and smiles. "I can't believe we did this fully clothed and without  _ actually touching, _ though."

"Guess we're just that horny," Akali says, making Ahri throw her head back in laughter.

"Oh, God," she says, clearing her throat.

"Did I lie, though?"

"Nope."

"Also, we gotta… uh, we gotta do  _ that _ someday, y'know?"

"Oh, my love, we'll have plenty of days to do it," Ahri says with a smile and cups Akali's jaw and kisses her again, the stars and the moon being the only witnesses of their love for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Se y'all next week with chapter three! (be prepared for... a n g s t hehehe)


	3. and if only i could hold you (you'd keep my head from going under)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Akali have been together for some months now, but something has been bothering Akali. Ahri rarely allows her to touch her affectionately in public, even though Akali knows that she wants to. The doubt keeps eating at her - why would Ahri keep holding back?
> 
> A confrotation happens, shaking the very core of their relationship. Will their love survive this hardship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, y'all!
> 
> I am back with a new chapter of this fanfic. Hope that you all are enjoying the story, and that you enjoy this chapter too!
> 
> And I also hope you like angst heheh ;3

"And… cut!" Akali hears the voice, sighing as she uncrosses her arms, hearing Evelynn's heels click when she steps back and stops leaning on her. "Perfect shooting today, girls! Tomorrow we're filming Ahri's solo parts, and then it'll be a wrap!"

"Thank you again," Akali sees Ahri thank the director with a polite smile, then she turns to where Akali and Evelynn stand. "Okay, girls! Today has been productive! We all worked really hard, now let's go home and rest so we have energy for tomorrow!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Evelynn says, walking off to the dressing room, followed by Kai'Sa.

Akali walks in Ahri's direction, wrapping her arms around her waist and lying her head in her girlfriend's chest. Ahri chuckles nervously and hesitantly hugs her, rubbing Akali's back gently.

"Tired?" Ahri asks softly, and Akali hums.

"Exhausted," Akali answers, and nuzzles Ahri's neck before kissing softly. That makes the taller woman place her hands on Akali's shoulder and push her gently.

"Not here, 'Kali," Ahri whispers, making Akali look up at her with furrowed eyebrows, a pained look in her eyes. Then, her face becomes expressionless and she huffs, turning around before walking away and ignoring when Ahri calls her name.

She enters the dressing room, slamming the door and then sitting on the sofa, leg bouncing up and down. Akali places her elbows on her knees and joins her hands in a fist, resting her forehead on them as she clenches her eyes closed. She can feel Kai'Sa and Evelynn's worried gazes on her, but doesn't say a word.

"Uh… Akali?" Kai'Sa calls.

"I can't  _ believe _ her!" Akali exclaims, getting up and starting to walk side to side. "I  _ know _ that she wants to be affectionate with me in public! I can  _ see it _ from how she looks at me! But she just… pushes me away whenever I try something! And whenever I try talking about it, she always shuts me off! To think that some months ago she told me that communication is the heart of healthy relationships…"

"Okay, calm down…" Evelynn tries. "Ahri doesn't just do things without a reason.  _ Especially _ when it comes to you."

"Well, it'd be good if she just told me her reason, then," Akali scoffs. "We have a supportive producer, it's not like we'd have to deal with  _ that _ sort of shit coming from them. The majority of our fanbase is LGBT+, for fuck's sake!  _ Seraphine _ only knows because she walked in on us, and Ahri didn't touch me out of the house for a week!  _ And Sera is a fucking lesbian, dude!" _ Akali exclaims exasperatedly. "Honestly, there are days that I don't even  _ know _ if she still wants me!"

Akali hears the door shut softly and turns around, finding Ahri looking at her with shocked, pained eyes, lips parted slightly. Seraphine is standing beside her, looking between the two, seeming terrified at the sight of conflict. The poor girl looks like she wants to be anywhere but in this room right now.

"Is that… is that how you feel?" Ahri asks, voice uncharacteristically low compared to other times she has been in an argument. Seraphine is quick to walk away, feeling the need to step away from the scene as soon as she can. She chooses to stand behind Evelynn, which honestly is a good choice.

"Well," Akali starts, putting her hands inside her pockets. "How else am I supposed to feel? We've been together for  _ months, _ we have everything in our favour, including our fanbase and our  _ fucking producer! _ Do you know how many people like us would fucking  _ die _ for the opportunity we have? The  _ privilege _ we have?!"

"Akali-" Kai'Sa tries, but is interrupted by Ahri's voice.

"The  _ media _ wouldn't be on our side!" Ahri exclaims.

"Oh," Akali chuckles sarcastically. "So that's what it is about.  _ The media." _

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what it is about."

"Honestly, of all people, you're one of the ones I least expected to give  _ a shit _ about the media, but clearly I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"Okay," Evelynn stands, cutting Ahri off before she starts to speak. "The two of you can keep going off at each other at home. I'm too tired, and I believe so is everyone else here."

"Yeah," Akali nods, crossing her arms. "If she doesn't run from it like every other time."

Ahri clenches her jaw and turns around, leaving as silently as she entered. Akali sighs, shaking her head and throwing herself back on the sofa. Nobody says anything then, and nobody says anything in the car ride.

Akali tries not looking at Ahri as she sits in the passenger seat, even as she feels the other's gaze on her.

When they get to the house, Akali sends Ahri a look that says 'come with me' and the two walk in together. She barely hears Seraphine asking if everything would be alright and Evelynn answering with a vague "eventually".

After getting upstairs, Akali leads Ahri to her room, closing the door behind her when they enter. She looks at her girlfriend, who sits in the bed, playing with her trembling fingers as her ears flatten against her scalp. Akali's whole demeanor almost falls, but then she remembers what led to this and sighs, pulling out a chair to sit right in front of Ahri.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Akali asks.

"What?! No!" Ahri exclaims, looking horrified. "I'd  _ never _ be ashamed of you!"

"Then why? Why do you insist in hiding our relationship like that? Why do you care so much about the media?"

"I-I…" Ahri tries, gulping. "You don't know the media, Akali. They will jump in at any chance to ruin people," she hugs herself. "I don't want it to happen to you. To our group. To  _ us." _

"It's already happening, Ahri."

"Akali-"

"You're bringing forward all that stuff that hasn't even happened yet and you're making both of us suffer!" Akali exclaims.

"I'm trying to  _ protect us!" _

"No, you're trying to protect  _ yourself!" _ Akali says. "I never said  _ anything _ about needing protection! Actually, if this is what you see as protecting, I'd rather not be protected at all!"

"You don't mean that," Ahri hugs herself tighter, but in the heat of the argument, Akali doesn't notice the shift in her body language. "You don't know what the media can do. How they tear people to shreds."

"Well, I'd rather face it in the name of the people I care about than be a fucking coward who doesn't have the guts to!" Akali regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth, before even seeing the way Ahri tears up. Her heart tightens in her chest when she sees how hurt and tense Ahri looks, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"A coward, huh?" Ahri's voice is small, barely there.

"No, I didn't- Ahri, I didn't mean that."

"No, you're right," Ahri stands, still hugging herself, nails digging into her skin as more tears leave her eyes. "I chose to hurt myself by not telling you about my feelings and watching you and Eve, because I didn't have the guts to face rejection. It was okay then because my actions affected me the most. But now, the way I proceed regarding this affects us equally. I can't expect my unhealthy behaviours to harm me alone. I…"

"Ahri, please, listen to me-"

"I think we're done for today," Ahri says, walking to the door. "We've hurt each other enough."

And with that said, she leaves, the quiet click of the door hurting Akali more than the weight of a thousand words could have.

* * *

The days that go by after the events of that night are basically torture to both women. Akali feels bad for arguing with Ahri and she regrets saying some of the things she said, but her pride and a bit of the shame she feels doesn't allow her to talk to the other woman. Ahri feels guilty about the argument, and she is afraid of trying to Akali, not wanting to make the situation worse. 

And by not taking action, Ahri feels more and more like a coward. Even though Akali said that she didn't mean it, Ahri can't help but find truth in her words.

The whole situation makes both of them lose their sleep, and outside of work, they barely talk to each other. Ahri tries keeping her motivation, being the leader she has been working hard to be, pushing herself past her own limits. It really doesn't help that the emotional turbulence seems to trigger her instincts, making Ahri crave for the nourishment that only the essence of a soul can give to her as a gumiho.

Ahri hates it. She hates that her body feeds off of others' souls. She hates the pain of holding back her powers. She hates having them in the first place. She hates the way she got the memories that aren't hers.

She hates having these thoughts, because they make her hate herself for things that she cannot control. And she hates being the one responsible for having them triggered in the first place.

Ahri hates being away from Akali, and she hates proving every single day to herself that she  _ is _ a coward. She proves it when she doesn't try talking to Akali. She proves it when she feels defeated without even putting up a fight. She proves it when Akali looks at her and she doesn't look her in the eyes.

In her eyes, she proves it because she loves Akali, but for months, she didn't fight for that love.

The thoughts stop for a bit when their manager enters the room, her focus shifting from the wall to look at the man. Ahri straightens herself up in her seat as he shakes hands with each of them before taking his seat on the other side of the desk.

"How is my favourite girl group doing today?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say: tired, but managing," Ahri answers with a polite smile, and laughter fills the room. Her chest warms up a bit when she hears Akali's chuckle, but she doesn't look at the girl, afraid of disrupting the moment. "What about you, mr. Choi?"

"Oh, I can say the same," mr. Choi says. "Since we all seem to be on the same page, I believe the news I have will be well received."

"We will get an entire month of free food at my favourite Spicy Ramyun place?" Akali asks, eyes shining in excitement, and Ahri can't help the giggle that leaves her mouth.

"No, ms. Akali," mr. Choi chuckles, and Akali pouts. "But I think you will enjoy the news regardless. I noticed that the group has been under…  _ considerable stress _ lately, and though I don't know the reason, I decided to pull some strings here and there, and I managed to get the four of you a two weeks break. Starting tomorrow, you will be a hundred percent work free!"

"There is no way that this is true," Evelynn states, looking at her nails as the others just stare at the manager. "The EP launches in two months. There is  _ no way _ you managed to get us a break."

"Well, if it's that hard to believe…" Choi starts.

"No, we believe you!" Akali exclaims as the two others glare at Evelynn.

"Great!" Mr. Choi smiles. "That was all this meeting was about, actually. And when you are back from the break, we will have the music video to MORE ready, so prepare yourselves to be as blown away as your fans will be!"

The four of them thank their manager and stand up to leave his office. When they are out, Kai'Sa turns to Evelynn with a glare. "Try getting between me and a break again, and I swear that it will be the last breath that you will take."

Kai'Sa walks away with heavy steps and rolling hips. Ahri lets out a low whistle, and turns to Evelynn.

"Welp," Ahri says.

"I still can't get over how intimidating Kai'Sa can get when she's angry," Evelynn crosses her arms. "How can someone that quiet and nice be that scary?"

"First of all, she can tower any of us," Akali points out. "Second of all, it's unexpected. Angry Bokkie is that one thing you rarely see but that the mere possibility of having it directed at you can make you freeze."

Ahri and Evelynn nod in agreement, and then the three of them walk to the building's parking lot in an awkward silence. Evelynn sighs several times at the tension surrounding them, but doesn't say anything, choosing to simply keep guiding the others to her car. When they get to the vehicle, Ahri takes the passenger seat, as usual, as the others sit on the back seats.

The car is silent for a while, all of them but Evelynn messing with their phones. Then, Ahri speaks.

"Eve, can you take me to the bus station later today?" she asks.

"Sure," Evelynn answers. "Why, though?"

"I've been doing some research on relaxing places and… well, good places for  _ people like me." _

"People like you?" Evelynn raises an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Gumihos who try living their lives normally without relying on feeding or on their powers."

"Oh," Evelynn says, and then nods. "Yeah, I remember you mentioning that. I assume you found the place, then."

"Yeah, and I wanna get there as soon as possible. I managed to get in contact with the man responsible for the guided meditation some days ago, and he told me that my problems can start being solved in a week or two, and then all I gotta do is keep doing what he teaches me after getting back home."

"Do you already have a place to stay?"

"It seems like his dojo has some spare rooms," Ahri answers. "He told me I can use one to save me the trouble of searching for a place to stay. It's a small town, so finding a hotel or anything like that would be a pain."

"Are you sure that you'll be safe?" Evelynn asks, turning her gaze to her friend as she stops in a red light, the concerned frown betraying her stoic voice.

"If he tries anything, all I gotta do is eat his soul," Ahri shrugs. "I've been needing  _ nourishment, _ anyway. All I'll have to do is bare my fangs."

"You  _ hate _ doing that," Evelynn says as the light goes green.

"Hating things about myself doesn't mean I don't have to swallow them up and live with them," Ahri shrugs again. "Seriously, Eve. I'll be fine."

"Okay, then," Evelynn rolls her eyes. "Just make sure you're able to communicate with us somehow if you need to."

"The town is one of those that don't have good signal so taking my electronics would be pointless. There is one nearby that can be helpful in case I need to make contact with the world, though. And there are plenty of ways of getting there from the place I'll be staying."

"You did your research," Evelynn hums.

"I don't do anything without doing it," Ahri winks at her friend, who chuckles.

She doesn't notice Akali's concerned gaze on her as she talks to Evelynn, or how the girl gets increasingly anxious. When Ahri talks about hating parts of herself, all Akali wants is to hold her in her arms and tell her of all of the good things there are about her. Ahri rarely lets it show how little of her worth she sees, but when she does, it's implied in jokes and nonchalant comments that Akali always captures and that always make her chest hurt.

And she feels her throat close at the thought of Ahri spending two weeks in a distant town with a complete stranger. Akali's leg starts bouncing anxiously, jaw setting and head starting to sting as her thoughts play every scenario in which this could go wrong. She doesn't even notice when they arrive, barely feeling as the car comes to a stop.

"Hey, 'Kali," Kai'Sa places a hand on her knee and squeezes softly. It still makes Akali jump, gasping at the sudden contact. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Akali gives a tight smile. "Were you going to say something?"

"Oh, yes. We're home."

"Oh, okay," Akali nods, and then notices that they are alone in the car. "Where are the other two?"

"Eve is helping Ahri pack her stuff," Kai'Sa answers with a nervous, but gentle, smile. Akali sighs and nods, taking off her seat belt. "You don't want her to go, do you?"

"She's free to do whatever she wants."

"That's not what I asked."

Akali sighs again. "I just… I don't want her to be in danger. And she's going to be away from everything and everyone. Alone with a stranger, and somewhere unknown to her."

"Well… Ahri knows how to take care of herself. She's been alone to places many times before, and she's always made it out in one piece," Kai'Sa points out. "She's a strong person who knows to put up a fight when she needs to."

"I know, but…" Akali's vision blurs and her voice wavers slightly. "None of those times we were… y'know, in  _ this situation. _ She always felt like she could count on me and stuff. And I… I-I don't know if she knows that she still can."

"Then show it."

"Huh?"

"Make her see that she can still count on you," Kai'Sa says. "Show her that you haven't stopped caring. Do it your own way, the way you know how. No big gesture needed, no speech. Just be yourself. That's all she needs and wants from you."

Akali wipes the tears that escaped her eyes quickly, and then hugs her friend. She still feels anxious, but talking to Kai'Sa actually helped her a lot, and she finally feels motivated to get out of the car. Akali enters the house and goes upstairs quickly, finding her room and locking the door after she goes in.

Akali opens the medium sized safe box hidden behind the section of her closet that had a false bottom. She smiles as she looks at the objects inside, analyzing each of them to see which one would suit Ahri the best. She ends up picking a small combat knife with a hilt covered in leather, the blade being of dark metal. The sheath is of fine dark leather with a dragon design on each side.

Akali had made it herself two months before leaving her home.

Satisfied with herself, Akali leaves her room with the knife in hand, walking down the corridor to Ahri's room. She's about to knock when the door opens, revealing Ahri with a suitcase and Evelynn beside her. Akali feels her heart drop to her stomach seeing Ahri ready to leave, and she almost excuses herself to go to the bathroom to expel the contents of her stomach.

She swallows it all down, gulping.

"I… I wanted to talk to you, Ahri," Akali says nervously, shifting her weight between her legs.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car," Evelynn says, taking Ahri's suitcase with her. 

The two women look at each other for a while before averting their gazes. Then, Ahri sighs.

"So… you said you wanted to talk?" Ahri asks, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah, y-yes…" Akali stutters and offers the knife's hilt to Ahri, who hesitantly takes it, looking at the weapon and then at Akali with furrowed eyebrows. "I-I know you said you can handle yourself, but just… take it. In case you need it. I won't be there with you, so… yeah."

"O-oh," Ahri unsheathes the knife, looking at the fine work of metal in awe. Then, she looks at Akali with a small smile. "Thank you."

Akali smiles back tightly. "Just… just be safe, okay?"

"Okay," Ahri nods. "You too. Whatever you decide to do during the break."

Akali nods, and when Ahri walks past her, she impulsively turns around and takes Ahri's hand in her own. Ahri looks down at her, surprised, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Akali keeps looking up at her softly, squeezing her hand.

"Bye," Akali says, barely above a whisper.

"Bye," Ahri smiles, and then looks down at their joined hands. Akali lets her go, and watches as Ahri walks away.

Akali sighs and rubs her face, and walks to her study, deciding to invest her time in working to try and clear up her thoughts. Writing some lyrics always makes her feel better when she's in a bad place mentally. So that's what she does, writing down feelings and thoughts and everything that comes to her mind.

She looks at her phone after a while, sighing and unlocking it. Akali looks at the contact of a friend of hers that uses the spot outside the city and thinks for a while. Then, she decides to just text her, saying that she would be coming over.

Akali goes to her room, changing her clothes to ripped jeans, a white shirt and a hoodie, as well as sneakers. She grabs her motorcycle keys and starts walking downstairs, finding Kai'Sa cuddling with Evelynn as they watch some movie. Akali bets that Evelynn is doing it to make up to the dancer for getting between her and her break.

Also, Kai'Sa is comfy.

"I'm going out," Akali announces, getting the attention of both of her friends.

"It's 9PM," Kai'Sa says. "Won't you even have some dinner?"

"I'll grab something to eat in the way, don't worry," Akali answers with a smile.

"Don't you dare to die, alright?" Evelynn says, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Haha, I won't."

Akali starts heading to the garage, finding her Ducati quickly and climbing on it, putting on a different helmet from her signature tiger one for disguise. She makes her way out and stays true to her words, grabbing something to eat before reaching the road. She rides at the fastest speed, passing slower vehicles on the highway.

It doesn't take long for her to arrive at the spot, and gets off the motorcycle, eating her spicy ramyun quickly. Then, she puts the package in a nearby trash bin before running down the small hill. Her friend - a blue-haired woman one year younger than her with wild eyes and energetic nature - runs to her. A blonde woman around her friend's age walks to them with a nervous smile on her face.

"Akali! It's been  _ ages, _ dude!"

"Yo, Jinx!" Akali greets back, offering her hand for the shorter woman to shake. She flinches a bit at Jinx's strong grip and energetic shake. Then, Akali notices that her eyes are even wider than usual, having more of the maniacal gleam than usual. "Are you on coke, bro?"

"Nope! Not today!" Jinx exclaims excitedly. Then, she turns to the blonde beside her. "Ah! This is Lux!"

"Hello, Lux," Akali greets, giving Lux one of her best smiles and offering her hand for a shake.

"Oh, uh… hi!" Lux says back, taking Akali's hand politely.

"She is the newest associate of The Wild Rift!" Jinx says with excitement. The three start walking to the blanket, sitting down basically at the same time, Jinx in the middle. "I got her to invest in us and now, boom!  _ A whole new era, babey!" _

"Honestly, I'm still a bit blown away over you  _ owning _ the place," Akali states with a laugh, making Lux giggle.

"I am a woman full of surprises!" Jinx laughs. "Don't you remember how I got you that job at that sushi place?!"

"Wait…  _ you _ got me that job?!" Akali's jaw drops.

"Aaah, Rogue, you have always been the slowest among us," Jinx says with a tone of wisdom as she takes a joint from a custom-made box, putting it in her mouth and lighting it up. She offers the box to Akali, who takes one out with her mouth and allows Jinx to lighten hers. "Want some, princess?"

"Uh… maybe later," Lux smiles politely. Akali chuckles as she takes the cigarette off her mouth, smoke coming out of her mouth.

"You're way out of your zone, aren't you?" Akali asks.

"A little bit," Lux admits, blushing. "I'm familiar with people getting high in parties and such. This casually? Not that much."

"Hah! Getting high in parties is for amateurs," Jinx scoffs. "This is the real deal! Getting so heckin' wasted that ye become fuckin' Socrates or some other one of those dudes!"

"For real," Akali nods. "Getting high to have some liquid courage or to prove you're tough? That's a meh to me. Now doing it and discussing Schopenhauer's whole thing on how we suffer because we are beings fueled by desire and how we do not ever feel satisfied, even as we get what we previously wanted?  _ Without having read shit on it before? _ Well, that's what I'd call epic."

"Yo, bro, that time was so neat!" Jinx exclaims and turns to Lux. Akali nods, putting her joint in her mouth again. "We had this whole ass debate on how suffering comes from desire and shit.  _ Everyone _ was impressed after, saying that it was dope and all! We only knew that it was Schopenhauer's whole fuckin' life work because there was a Philosophy student there with us!"

"And I made an instant rap about it and we all vibed to it," Akali laughed. "Yo, we gotta have that whole gang together again. They were cool as fuck."

"We're here every Saturday!" Jinx throws her arms up in exasperation. "You're the one who abandoned us after  _ foxy _ recruited you!"

"Hey, dude! I didn't!" Akali defends herself, putting out her joint in the ashtray before getting another one and lighting it up. "I just toned it down. Y'all wouldn't want this to become a press and snob point. We all know that the authorities ignore it because it's not in the spotlight. I mean, who cares 'bout a bunch of high teens and YAs trying to get away from city life for a night?" Akali questions and Jinx shrugs, putting her second joint in her mouth. "Exactly. But the moment press and high society peeps start roaming around, the cops will come in hordes."

"Ye think yer presence'd bring that?"

"Yep," Akali nods, breathing out the smoke and looking as it goes up. "Apparently, the media  _ loves _ ruining people like me," she scoffs in sarcasm.

"Ah, yes, the media," Jinx shakes her head. "Man, the things I've seen it do…"

"Eh," Akali shrugs.

"No, dude, for real," Jinx's voice grows uncharacteristically serious, and she seems more sober than before, somehow. "It's like a virus, ye know? It starts with one. Then all the ones that think equally start saying the same shit. Then  _ everyone _ is talking about ya, and there's no way ye can control it anymore. Soon enough, yer identity is gone because there's so many people saying those things about ya, that ye start believing it, too."

"She's right, y'know?" Lux butts in, taking a sip of a long-neck bottle of Budweiser that Akali doesn't know the origin of. "I, um… I've been in contact with high society all my life. And I saw far too many family friends take a fall and isolate because they couldn't handle it. It all starts with rumors. Then it becomes a social truth. When they least expect it, they're depressed and relying on alcohol to numb it. The more they drink, the more depressed they get, and vice versa."

"Isn't that an exaggeration?" Akali grumbles.

"Nah," Jinx laughs. "Lux has been familiar with it since she was like, seven or something! Shit has always been like that!"

"It's wise of you to not let them come to a place where you wanna have some peace," Lux smiles as Akali stares into the distance, third joint between her fingers. "It would be a shame to let them tear down something that's so beautiful and valuable to you."

The three of them stay silent for a while, staring at the stars and getting lost in how the smoke fogs their visions and filters the shiny spots. Eventually, even Lux lights one up. She coughs for some seconds, and Jinx laughs while patting her in the back. Lux says she's fine and gives it another try, getting used to the smoke filling her lungs.

Some minutes later, Akali sighs out some smoke.

"Y'know…" she starts. "Love's sorta like a star."

"Elaborate," Jinx says.

"It burns so bright and warms you up and keeps life inside of ya. But when you look at it directly, it can… hurt you in ways," Akali sighs. "That's what they mean when they say love blinds people. Love is bright as fuck. And when you're blinded by it, your mind gets kinda… I dunno, it's weird."

"Are you in love, dude?"

"Yeah."

"Is it foxy girl or is it demon-dom girl?"

"Fo-  _ Ahri," _ Ahri sighs. "You have no idea, bro. She's like… she's like, the most gorgeous person I've met. Inside and out. And she has her flaws, but who doesn't? And I think I ruined everything because of how hot headed I can be and stuff. Now she's out of town and I'm high and I just wish I could be blinded by her again." Akali tears up. "She  _ is love, _ man. Like, she is to me, y'know? She blinds me and fills me with life and makes me warm inside. She exploded in my life like a supernova and nothing's been the same since then. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Dude, you got it bad," Jinx chuckles. "Foxy tamed the rebel, who'd ever tell, huh?!"

"Jinxie is love to me," Lux giggles, leaning into Jinx's side and hugging her waist before nuzzling her neck. "I love Jinxie as more than a friend."

"I know, princess," Jinx chuckles.

"You do?"

"We've been dating for two years now! It'd be kinda awkward if you  _ didn't _ want me as more than a friend!"

"Don't be mean," Lux pouts and Jinx kisses it away, making the blonde giggle.

"Sure thing, princess."

"Ugh," Akali rolls her eyes, sucking in the last bit of her joint. She looks in the box, finding it empty. "Yo, do you have more weed? That's the only way I feel like I'll get through third wheeling for you two."

"Haha! Ye know me!"

The night goes on with them talking about many things, from philosophy to senseless shit, from Akali talking about her career to her crying over Ahri. The three of them also share some beer and Jinx eventually goes up the hill to grab a bottle of vodka when the third and last box of weed is over. Akali does not notice when they all fall asleep, Jinx and Lux holding each other while Akali's arm lays over the two of them protectively.

Getting wasted until she is talking about everything and nothing at all… it feels like a great night while she lives it.

The hangover she wakes up to proves it to be just another form of self harm.

Akali rolls away from the others in the blanket, covering her eyes to not let the sun in. She groans, feeling her whole body ache and an increasing need to throw up. Sitting up, Akali pats the blanket in search of an empty plastic bag she somehow remembers from yesterday. She trembles as the contents of her stomach leave her body, shivering and clenching her eyes closed.

Akali gulps, and the pain in her head increases due to sitting up too fast. She puts her elbows on her knees and rests her face in her hands, groaning at the headache and at the bitter taste in her mouth. When she opens her eyes, the sunlight hits her like a train smashing her head. She regrets drinking the beer and the vodka.

When her phone rings, Akali groans again, reaching for her phone and taking it out. She looks at the screen, seeing Evelynn's picture and sighing. Akali considers letting the phone ring until Evelynn gives up, but she knows that it would be worse.

"Whassup?" Akali slurs, voice rough and scratching her throat. Aaah, dehydration…

"Don't you dare to 'whassup' me, Akali," Evelynn growls. "Where the fuck are you?!"

"I'm at a friend's," Akali sighs and rubs her forehead.

"That's bullshit," Evelynn says. "Don't lie to me."

"Wasn't lying," Akali chuckles. "I think 'omitting' would be a better word for it."

"I don't care what you choose to call it," Evelynn's voice is stern. "What I care about is the fact that you have no sense of self preservation!"

"Hey! Don't accuse me of that!"

"You're hungover," Evelynn says nonchalantly. "And before you say some bullshit about how all of us have been before, I  _ know _ the difference between alcohol only hangovers and that combined with weed. And most of all, I know  _ you." _

"I don't need you mothering me right now," Akali huffs.

"Then get your ass back home," Evelynn says. "Kai'Sa is worried sick because she's been calling you for one hour now and you didn't pick up. It's driving both of us up the wall."

"Ugh, alright," Akali rolls her eyes. "I'll be there in 30."

"You'd better," Evelynn says before hanging up.

Akali sighs and lies back down in her back, looking up at the clear blue sky. She puts her hands on her abdomen, feeling her stomach start hurting. "Shit, I gotta get out of here before this gets worse," she mutters. Then, Akali shakes Jinx lightly. "Yo, Jinx…"

"Hmmmm, fuck off," Jinx mumbles in her sleep. Akali huffs and rolls her eyes, sitting up slowly. Then, she does something she didn't want to do, since last night was Lux's first night with weed and she had had about as much to drink as Akali.

But again, with Jinx knocked out, it's not like she had much of a choice.

"Hey, Lux," Akali squeezes the girl's arm lightly, startling her awake. Lux groans at the bright light, and Akali smiles apologetically. "Sorry for waking you up, but I gotta go home."

"S'okay," Lux mutters.

"I'm leaving the cash with ya, okay?"

"Sure. Wallet's in my back pocket," Lux answers and Akali reaches out to grab it, putting the money inside before returning the wallet to the blonde's back pocket. It takes all of Akali's willpower to get up. "I'm heading home. Thanks for last night."

"Have a safe ride home," Lux responds, and gives Akali a thumbs up before nuzzling more into Jinx. Akali smiles at the scene and starts walking up the hill.

Between getting on the motorcycle and arriving at home, Akali doesn't register much. Some memories of the previous night come back to her on the way to the house, including her rant about Ahri. She hates the fact that she confessed that she is  _ in love _ with Ahri for the first time to other people while being high, and not to Ahri herself.

A long sigh leaves her as she takes the helmet off after parking the motorcycle in the garage. Akali starts walking to the house, closing her eyes before entering the house. She finds Evelynn and Kai'Sa in the kitchen, and knocks on the door, making them turn to her.

When Kai'Sa puts down her cup of coffee and rushes to her, putting her hands on Akali's shoulder, Akali feels the weight of guilt for making her friends worry. Evelynn stands soon after, making her way to the two of them, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Akali.

"Hey, uh…" Akali starts, voice still a bit rough. "Sorry. For making you worry and stuff."

"Don't apologize," Kai'Sa smiles. "What matters is that you're safe."

"Yeah," Evelynn nods. "But if you ever make us worry that way again, I  _ am _ feeding you to the sharks in the nearby aquarium."

"Haha," Akali chuckles. The effort of riding back home and just standing makes her head spin, though, and her body grows cold. Her breath comes out short and quick, and Akali leans forward, resting against Kai'Sa.  _ "Shit…" _

Akali barely registers Evelynn telling Kai'Sa to take her upstairs, staying in the kitchen to get her some water. She feels Kai'Sa's hand rubbing her back as she throws up and then helping her undress to get in the bathtub. Akali also barely notices when her bath is over and Evelynn and Kai'Sa guide her to the bed, giving her some water before telling her to sleep.

The next time Akali wakes up, Kai'Sa and Evelynn are sitting on her bed beside her. Akali feels a little better, and she sighs, sitting up.

"And she awakes," Evelynn says.

"I'll get her lunch," Kai'Sa gets up and walks out of the room, leaving the two alone in the room. 

An awkward silence and an unsettling tension takes place, until Evelynn decides to speak up. "You  _ really need _ better coping mechanisms."

Akali laughs, and then looks at Evelynn suggestively. "I can think of a few mechanisms that'd be  _ better _ than getting wasted into a hangover."

"You're not fucking me as a coping mechanism." Evelynn says nonchalantly.

"Ouch," Akali says with sarcasm.

"I'm being serious. Promiscuity can be another form of self harm," Evelynn's face gets expressionless as she looks at the TV on the opposite wall. "Though we can do as we please and Ahri gave us full freedom, I'd rather not do it with you and your emotional state  _ and _ your relationship with her are unstable."

Akali chooses to stay silent.

The rest of the day goes by calmly, the three of them staying in Akali's bed watching movies and Akali taking some naps. When it's dinner time, Kai'Sa goes downstairs to heat the food she made for lunch. It does not take long for her to call the other two to go and eat.

While they are eating, a thought begins to form in Akali's head. She decides to externalize it.

"So…" Akali starts. "I'm thinking of going to my old man's for the break. I haven't seen him in over a year, and we rarely talk since he has to go to another town to be able to call me."

"Nice," Kai'Sa says after swallowing her food. "You two are doing fine now, right?"

"Yep. We only needed to come to terms with the many things revolving around me leaving home, y'know?" Akali gives a sad smile. "He thought that what he wanted was the best for me and for the dojo, normal dad stuff. I was fifteen and full of dreams and honestly? Sometimes I could be a lil' bitch."

"You still can," Evelynn says.

"Shut the fuck up," Akali laughs. "That all lead to me leaving and with both of us being stubborn as fuck, we didn't talk for six years."

"That's… a really long time," Kai'Sa looks at Akali with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah… not gonna lie, I missed him. But I wouldn't have it any other way," Akali says after swallowing the last bit of her food. "I wouldn't have met any of you, and I wouldn't have done half the things I did. I don't really think I was born to be locked inside the walls of a dojo, of that small town. The people there treat me well, Master Shen took me in and trained me and treated me as a daughter… but I belong to the world. It wouldn't feel right to do something that my heart wasn't in."

"Inspirational," Evelynn states, and Akali knows it's genuine. "I agree with you. We have to be who we are and pursue the dreams that we have. If we don't stay true to our essence… then how good would we be at the things that we do?"

"Truth," Kai'Sa nods, and smiles at Akali before looking at Evelynn.

Looking at her in a way Akali hadn't seen before.

Akali narrows her eyes, and then sighs. "The two of you fucked, didn't you?"

"What?!" Kai'Sa shouts, and then blushes. "W-what… I don't know what you're- you-"

"We did," Evelynn sips her juice.

"Evelynn!" Kai'Sa basically shrieks, eyes widening.

"What? It's no use lying to Akali," Evelynn shrugs, and then turns to Akali. "I had to make up to her somehow after almost getting between her and her break."

"I thought you were dating Sivir?" Akali furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean, I'm not judging. I have like, zero rights to judge. I just… didn't know that was the sort of relationship you two had, y'know?"

Kai'Sa sighs.

"Evelynn called her," Kai'Sa's blush darkens. "And she asked if it could be, uh… y'know, if we could video call. That's how it went."

"Oh, wow," Akali says. "Good for y'all, I guess?"

"Great for us, yes," Evelynn smirks.

Akali chuckles when Kai'Sa kicks Evelynn under the table. She wishes Ahri were here so the two of them could tease them together, though.

Akali wishes Ahri were there in general, though she isn't sure what she would say. She just wants her.

* * *

Akali gets comfortable in the seat of the bus, looking out the window as it prepares to get moving and leave the city. She sighs, grabbing her phone and plugging her earphones, going to her Liked Music section and putting it on shuffle. Though her town does not count with good signal, making it basically impossible to contact the outside world through the Internet and, most times, even through phone calls she had decided to take her cellphone.

Last year, when she visited, Shen had asked if he could check her music. Since she didn't have her phone with her, Akali had to decline his request. But this time, she has K/DA and True Damage videos downloaded, all their released songs and even a Beta version of their soon to launch single, MORE. 

This time, Akali will be able to show her old man who she truly has become. And even if she won't admit it, she will be happy if he is proud.

"All passengers, please fasten your seatbelts," a voice comes from the speaker. "Please, be sure to have your ticket in hand or your phone, in case your ticket is electronic. This bus counts with free and secure WiFi service. The password can be found in the safety recommendations paper that is being handed to you at this moment. Please, use your earphones or headphones in case you wish to listen to music. And without further due, a safe trip to all of us."

When the inspector comes to collect her ticket, Akali smiles at him, who nods.

"Um, excuse me, sir," she calls.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what time we should be arriving at Kinkou?"

"Hmmmm," the man hums, thinking for a while. "Well, we are predicted to get to the Ionia District at 4PM. But Kinkou is a bit farther into the region, is that correct?"

"Yep," Akali nods.

"I'm going to say around 5PM, if traffic here to the district isn't too bad, and if the stops don't last too long," is his answer.

"Alright, then. Thank you, sir," Akali says with a small smile.

"At your service, miss," he nods, and then seems to remember something. "Oh! I know that you are probably on break, but my daughter is a huge fan of your group. Could you please give me an autograph, so I can give it to her?"

"Oh, of course!" Akali's smile becomes larger as she grabs a pen in her hoodie's pocket and takes the notebook that the inspector was handing out. "How old is she?"

"She's going to be eleven tomorrow," he answers proudly.

"Ah, nice!" Akali says and starts writing a small note.

_ "Hey there! Akali here. Follow your dreams and never forget to be who you are. You can be THE BADDEST!!! _

_ Oh, and happy birthday!" _

Akali signs the note and hands it back to the inspector, who reads it with a tearful smile. "My little girl will be so happy… I can't believe I have  _ two _ K/DA autographs to give her as birthday gifts. Thank you so much, ms. Akali."

"No problem, and…" Akali's eyebrows furrow and her head tilts. "Did you say  _ two?" _

"Oh, yeah! Ms. Ahri was here on Friday," the man smiles, and then looks at the time. "Ah! I gotta get to work now! Thank you again, ms. Akali!"

Akali is deep in thought after that, even as the bus starts moving. If Ahri is somewhere in Ionia… there is no telling if she is truly safe or not. The District occupies a big region, being home to all sorts of people. While there were places that were safer than Seoul, there were others that could tear someone down. Even Kinkou - Akali's hometown - has places where you will feel safe and others that you should avoid.

Akali chooses to believe that Ahri is somewhere safe, and not in danger. Ahri is smart and capable of handling herself, she  _ surely _ would not actively choose to remain somewhere dangerous for long.

The thoughts of Ahri spark a memory from earlier today in Akali, and she sighs as it comes to her.

_ Akali was finishing to pack her small suitcase when Evelynn entered her room. She didn't need many clothes, since she mostly wore the kimonos that still fit her when going to Kinkou. Plus, she could always buy new ones when she got there if she wanted to, so that wasn't much of a problem. _

_ "Hey there, Eve," Akali said and closed the suitcase, standing up with a sigh. Only then she noticed that Evelynn had a folder filled with paper in her hands, and a serious look in her eyes. "What's that?" _

_ "Since you are going to Kinkou and last time you went there you were incommunicable, I thought I'd give this to you," Evelynn said. _

_ "Okay, but… why?" _

_ Evelynn sighed. "It'll help you have an insight of how Ahri works regarding all of this. Of course, it doesn't solve everything. The two of you still need to talk, but I believe that this will be of use so you do not have  _ another argument _ when you try to reconcile." _

_ "What's in there, anyway?" _

_ "Articles, transcripts of interviews, some screenshots… basically everything on Ahri from 2012 to 2014. All printed by me," Evelynn stated proudly, setting the folder on Akali's bed. _

_ "That… sounds like a lot," Akali gulped, looking at the folder and then up at her friend, and then at the folder again. _

_ "You are going on break with basically no electronics on you," Evelynn shrugged. "Read." _

_ Akali kept looking at her, unsure of what to do. She already felt guilty for saying hurtful things to Ahri… now prying on things from her past that she chose not to talk about? Just the thought made her feel even worse. Evelynn must have read into it, because she sighed and put her hands on Akali's shoulders. _

_ "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, or anything like that. And if you don't want to read it, that's fair," Evelynn reassured and then looked into Akali's eyes sternly. "But you two won't talk, so someone has to do something. You and Ahri are clearly in love, and I am not allowing the stupid press to ruin that, too." _

_ "Alright…" Akali muttered after some seconds. "Thanks Eve… I don't know if I have it in me to read it, but I'll take the folder." _

_ "That's all I ask," Evelynn pulled her in for a hug. "Also, I'll take you to the bus station, alright?" _

_ "Awww, how kind." _

_ "Shush, it's just so you don't think that I play favourites." _

Akali smiles a bit at the end of the memory, but the thought of that folder bites at her. She wonders what she will find there, or better, she wonders if she should even read what is in it. While she  _ is _ curious about what is the content, and wants to get to know more about Ahri, she also feels like this would be invading Ahri's privacy, somehow.

Akali sighs at the thoughts, deciding that she will see what she wants to do with it later. For now, she looks out at the road, eager to go back home, but also having her mind on Ahri.

  
  


What Akali does not know is that, while she is worried for Ahri, the woman tries keeping still while meditating under a big tree. Ahri can't help the light wag of her tail and the twitching of her ears, accompanying the steps around her. The grip of her hands on her knees tightens as her frustration grows, the inability of focusing on her breathing driving her mad.

"Stand," the man's deep voice commands and Ahri sighs before obeying, opening her eyes and standing up. He looks down at her sternly, and then sighs, closing his eyes and softening his gaze. "You have many concerns and thoughts troubling you, isn't that correct?"

"Um… yes," Ahri nods.

"When you got here, I told you that it did not matter to me who you are, and that all I had to know is what you need," he continues.

"And I told you that what I need is guidance to get through my hunger and my powers as a gumiho."

"But that is not all, is it?" he asks, and Ahri stays silent. "Many of your kind who had the same problems as you have reached out to me, and I have guided them the same way that I am guiding you. I see that you are more troubled than they were."

"So what if I am?" Ahri huffs. "It's not like I came here to solve all my problems."

"Of course you did not," the man says calmly. "But part of the problems you are here to solve might be related to those you refuse to allow to come to surface."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Ahri crosses her arms and looks down at the town. "Pardon my rudeness, but I didn't come here seeking therapy, you know?"

"You came here for guidance and to reach peace with a part of you. Is there really much of a difference?" Ahri stays silent at the question. "And I do not expect you to open up about your story to me, as you would to a therapist, nor do I see myself fit to help you with the issues you have that go deeper than your nature. But what I do know is that admitting to needing help is a step toward recovery, whatever it is that has hurt you."

"I…" Ahri starts, and then rests her back against the tree with a long sigh, arms still crossed. "Yes, there is more to this than just my…  _ struggles _ with my nature. I badly wounded my relationship with someone...  _ very dear _ to me because of a bad past experience, and I am not sure if that person still wants me the same way as before. I know they still care, but I don't seem to get a grip on their intentions going from where we stand."

"I see," the man nods. "Do you believe they would answer if you tried asking?"

"I am sure of it. They are always open and honest to me," Ahri answers with a sad smile. "Things that I was not to them, and that caused this all to happen. So, you see, that is the reason why I can't bring myself to asking. I would be asking honesty from them, while I wasn't honest myself."

The silence is enough to have Ahri's mind running with thoughts. Through the months they were together, she could always see the sadness in Akali's eyes whenever she refused her displays of affection. First, they were playful pouts. Then, she started frowning and having a wounded look in her eyes. That soon became pain with a hint of anger, with Akali taking her motorcycle when they arrived at home and only coming back at ungodly hours.

Ahri always waited for her to come back when that happened. She could not sleep until she knew that Akali was home and safe, so she stayed at the living room, lying on the sofa and waiting up for Akali. And Akali rewarded her by taking Ahri in her arms gently, going upstairs and putting Ahri to sleep. And always staying and holding her until she was asleep, and into the rise of the sun.

Akali showed her kindness even when she was sad and angry and hurt, and Ahri gripped her own arm tighter at the thought. She had pushed Akali so over her limits and had harmed her so deeply, that Akali showed her anger and hurt her back. Unintentionally, Ahri knows, but that doesn't mean it did not hurt.

After all, though being familiar with it, Ahri can still feel the shudders at being called a  _ coward. _ Akali doesn't know, of course, so it is not like she used the term with the malicious intent of hurting Ahri by bringing up the memories.

Yet, even now, just thinking about how it came from the person who she loves most dearly makes one of the things she wanted to lock in the darkest, most secluded areas of her brain resurface.

_ "Welcome to Hard-To-Answer, the only show where  _ you _ ask your favourite - or least favourite - celebrity hard questions, and they are forced to answer, or else…" the interviewer pointed to a weird pie-shooting machine. "Today, we have a very special guest! The rising star… Ahri!" _

_ The audience clapped and shrieked as Ahri entered, waving at them with a trained, polite and professional smile. She was quick to take her seat on the sofa, smiling at the interviewer as he looked back at her. _

_ "Good evening, ms. Ahri. How are you doing on this fine evening?" _

_ "Good evening," Ahri smiled. "And I am quite alright, thank you for asking." _

_ "Great!" he exclaims. "Now… shall we get started?" _

_ "Of course!" _

_ Things were going quite well, and Ahri was even enjoying herself, laughing at some of the questions. That is, until it came. That damned question, that still lingers in her mind at times. _

_ "Oho, this one is  _ brutal," _ the man gritted his teeth, flinching, but there was still something in his eyes. A spark, similar to mischief but with more malice to it. _

_ "Ask away," Ahri shrugged and chuckled, acting tough. _

_ "Alright then," he nodded. "G. says 'do you not feel like a coward, hiding behind the claim of being bisexual to ruin careers? Just admit you're scared of your rivals and go, Ahri.'" _

_ Ahri had gulped and her eyes started to sting as her face became pale. When she did not answer, the machine shot pie at her, but she did not care. All she could see was the look in the interviewer's eyes. _

_ The look of someone who knew that he would make some money. _

Ahri still hates everything about that day. She hates the person who sent that question, for sending it. She hates the show's team, for having selected it. She hates the interviewer, for asking it. But most of all, she hates herself, for being unable to give them a piece of her mind. For bending to her producer's will and only smiling politely before excusing herself to clean her face. For letting it affect her to this day.

For letting it, along with many other similar occurrences, hurt Akali, too.

She is so deep in thought that when Master Shen places his hand on her shoulder, she gasps and jumps away. Ahri then clears her throat to try and get rid of the embarrassment of showing how startled she was. The man only looks down at her with kindness in his eyes.

"I am sure that you will find a solution," Master Shen says. "You know that to receive honesty, you must be honest, and that to have a healthy relationship, it must be balanced. That is a very good start."

"I… guess," Ahri nods in agreement. Then, both of them are alerted by someone coming up the hill. A kid with a quick step and a bright smile.

"Master Shen!" he exclaims as he makes it up. "May I speak to you privately?"

Shen nods and guides the boy a bit away from the tree allowing Ahri to be alone with her thoughts once again. This time, she simply stares at the small town instead. It is bathed in sunlight, the brown rooftops acquiring a light and bright colour, while the colorful houses seemed to be brighter. 

She had been in Kinkou for two days, and the peaceful atmosphere of the place had already shown to be to her liking. Though Ahri had not found peace inside yet, she did feel a bit calmer than in the hectic city life. The air, the people, the place… everything seems a little bit lighter.

Her line of thoughts is once again interrupted when the boy runs down the hill towards the town. Shen reappears beside her, his mood seeming a hundred percent brighter though his face remained stoic.

"The girl I raised and trained is on her way here," he says. "She should be here by the end of the afternoon. I was planning to go grocery shopping, but I believe it would be for the best if I wait for her in the house." Shen sighs, and then turns to Ahri. "I know that I have been asking you to fetch things in town for me, and I do not mean to abuse your kindness, but could you buy the things I need for me?"

"Oh! Uh… of course," Ahri smiles politely. "Just give me the list with what you need, and I will go buy the items."

"Thank you," he says with a small, barely there smile. "I will return shortly."

It does not take long for Master Shen to make the list and come back with it, handing the small sheet of paper to Ahri. She walks down the small hill, entering the town and finding her way through it. For some reason, this girl the Master had mentioned made her curious and eager, wanting to know what kind of person she was.

Ahri first goes buy the fruits in Shen's list, greeting the shopkeeper happily before choosing the best ones. One would think that she does not know her way in a grocery store, but living by herself most of her life and then accompanying Kai'Sa taught her a lot. So it doesn't take long for Ahri to have the cart full, and for her to be heading to pay for the items.

"You are staying at Master Shen's, is that correct?" the shopkeeper asks politely.

"Yes, I am," Ahri nods.

"He is a good man," he says.

"And a very stern master," she states, making the short man laugh.

"Ah, yes," the shopkeeper chuckles. "I remember all the times young Akali would run off on her own to skip training," he says dreamingly. "You could hear him shouting her name from the other side of the town. Aah, those were great days."

"Wait…" Ahri's eyes widen. "Did you say Akali?"

"Ah, yes! Master Shen's protégée. She always stole apples from my store and caused trouble around town. It was never anything serious that would actually harm others, it was her rebellious spirit, so the only ones truly bothered by her actions was Master Shen. He likes order and balance, she used to be inclined to chaos and disorder. Not in a bad way… in a very unique way, to be honest."

"Truly…" Ahri nods.

"She gave life to this town. Everything became so… quiet and sad after she left," he says with a sad smile, and seems to notice the longing and sadness in Ahri's eyes. "Oh… do you know her?"

"Uh… I guess you can say that," Ahri gives a tight smile. She doesn't know how deep these people's knowledge of Akali's sexuality goes, so she scratches her neck. "We're coworkers. And… I think you can say that we're  _ close." _

"Ah! So young Akali has finally settled down!"

"W-what-"

"I knew that she would eventually get herself a nice and pretty girlfriend," the man's smile becomes bright. "Oh, so you must be the one she talked about when she was here last year!"

"Um… I'm not sure of that," Ahri chuckles.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ahri," she answers. "I believe she must've talked about our bandmate, Evelynn."

"She talked about Evelynn, yeah," he nods. "But not as much as she did about you. The look in her eyes screamed 'young love' so loud that one could hear it miles away."

"I-is that so…?" Ahri chuckles nervously.

"Yeah!"

"Well, good to know that I am not the only disaster in the relationship," Ahri says, making the shopkeeper laugh. Then, remembering the current situation of their relationship, Ahri's gaze becomes sad once again, and she stares into the distance to avoid looking the man in the eyes. "Though… I don't know if…" Ahri sighs, feeling a pang in her chest at what she is about to say. "I don't know if she still wants me."

"Why's that?"

"I…" she tries, but the words stop in her throat, a feeling of shame taking her.

What would she say? That they had an argument because Ahri is scared of the media? That they haven't had an actual conversation in over a week because she is too weak to reach out to Akali? That her inability to get over some  _ stupid past experiences _ made her hurt the person she loves into thinking that she is  _ ashamed _ of their relationship?

"She… she deserves better than me," Ahri finally looks at the man, feeling herself tear up. "And I know that that is something for her to decide, but… but I guess that she will realize soon enough."

"I don't think that young Akali wants anyone but you," his voice is serious now. "What I saw in her last year is something that does not simply go away. Her affection for you is as big as yours is for her. And your bond is one stronger than I've ever seen. Do not underestimate her love for you, ms. Ahri."

Ahri is taken aback by that, and if she weren't trying to keep her composure, she might have let out an undignified sob. Instead, she smiles at the man and nods, feeling a single tear roll down her face. Ahri wipes it quickly, and then pays for what she had in the cart. After that, all she has to do is buy some  _ very specific _ cleaning products that Shen uses in the dojo.

What the shopkeeper said stays in her mind as she climbs up the stairs that lead to Master Shen's house, though. To not underestimate Akali's love…

Ahri knows what it means, she knows that it is a way for her to know that Akali still wants her. But if Akali loves Ahri as much as Ahri loves her, that means that she is hurting just as much. And Ahri knows that Akali is hurting, but inflicting on the person she loves as much pain as she is feeling right now makes something turn in her stomach.

As she reaches the house, she makes the final decision to try and solve this. When they argued, Ahri had told Akali that they were done for the day and that they had hurt each other enough. What she didn't imagine was that not saying anything would hurt them  _ further. _

But she will fix this. This time, she will do things the right way. This time-

Her line of thought is cut off by the sight that greets her when she enters the house. Akali's back is turned to her and she has a suitcase on her right side as she holds a backpack with her left hand. She and Shen are talking about something that Ahri is unable to hear - not because she has  _ bad hearing, _ but because the ringing in her ears is too loud.

The sight of Akali is refreshing and frightening at the same time, and she loses all the courage she was building up seconds ago. Not that she doesn't want to solve things, but in the rush of getting things for Shen and being psychoanalyzed by a shopkeeper, she did not realize  _ how soon _ she would be face to face with Akali again.

'Dumbass dumbass dumbass,' Ahri's mind repeats over and over again instead of thinking of closing the fucking door, and it slams when a strong wind gets in the house. As if that was not enough to alarm the other occupants, Ahri yelps and her ears drop at the loud sound.

She also lets the things she had bought fall to the ground, and watches in mortified horror as a single apple rolls until hitting one of Akali's feet.

Ahri first sees her boots, and then her black leather pants, and then her abs - 'don't stare,' she tells herself - and then Akali's face. The rapper's eyes don't leave her even for a second and her jaw is dropped and there is something in her that screams relief. Even as she is tense and as she drops the backpack, she is relieved.

Ahri gulps, being reminded of what the shopkeeper said once again.

_ Do not underestimate her love for you. _

Akali takes a step forward, and then another, and another, and another, until she reaches Ahri. Cupping Ahri's cheeks, she brings her face down slightly so their foreheads touch. Ahri closes her eyes, allowing Akali to touch her freely, and when the other woman hugs her, she is quick to hug back.

"You are safe," Akali mutters, and Ahri chooses not to mention the wetness in her kimono. Who was she to say anything when she is crying as well?

To be in Akali's arms, she finds, is to be in peace. Akali is relieved that she is safe, but Ahri believes that she wasn't.

In Akali's hug is the safest place that she has been, and that, she concludes, is the very definition of home.

This love is her home, and even if she has to push through the walls she built around herself, she will fight for it until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it, myself haha
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! See y'all next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked chapter one! Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts and see y'all next week with ch 2!


End file.
